Oh We Do TOO Have Hearts!
by PaigeySama
Summary: Zexion is living with his brother and his father in the 1930's in Germany when Hitler takes rule. Him and his family are Jewish and it's quite strange once he comes into friendly terms with a rather... odd Nazi soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my newest story... Not very good but I tried. Umm... I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters or the Nazi's yadda yadda yadda. This fic. is Zexion+Luxord=3 because honestly, how much of those stories are out there? Not so much which is really retarded because they're my favorite pairing!!! lol Well I'm going to stop ranting now. Um, Enjoy.

* * *

**March 16 1933:**

A small boy sat in the corner of his bed. His thick dark blue hair covered most of his face. His teeth were clenched. In his hands he held the Star of David. His pulse was in his neck. He could feel it just but sitting still. He couldn't breath to heavy. He was much to afraid. Next to him was his brother. He was fast asleep. He was younger and more naive. But Zexion, he knew much more than a 17 year old should know about the outside world. He peeked out of the window. He softly sang a song of hush to himself to get himself to calm down. His biggest fear was to have a Nazi come into his house and kill him, his father and his brother. He knew it wouldn't happen for a while, but nothing eased him. Seeing the future is one of the worst things to see when you close your eyes and wish for bliss.

Zexion's sapphire eyes scanned the room observantly and he noticed a twinkled. The room was dimly lit but the window was opened. He turned to see his brother's blue eyes sparkle in the lights from the lampposts outside.

"Demyx." Zexion whispered and crawled over to his bed which only was about 5 inches away from his own. Demyx stretched slightly and sat up a bit. His smile was ignorant. That was good. At least his mind wasn't as corrupt as Zexion's.

"Brother." Demyx groaned slightly as he woke up and clung to his brother. Zexion felt Demyx's heartbeat on his arm. The two were strangely skinny.

"I'm here Demyx." Zexion whispered and kissed the top of Demyx's head. "I'm here."

Demyx soon slowly lulled back to sleep to the soft singing of Zexion. Still being clutched onto, Zexion had no choice then to snuggle up with Demyx until the morning came again.

"Boys wake up." Their father's voice was heard from the doorway. To keep a living in these times they created the bottom half of their house into a restaurant. Demyx slowly woke up but Zexion's eyes flashed awake. He was ready to protect anyone.

"Ok dad." Demyx said smiling as he climbed out of the bed. They both got changed and walked downstairs. Breakfast was their busiest times.

Demyx was the busboy and Zexion was the waiter. That's the way it's always been. Demyx was to shy, especially when occasionally Nazi's came here to eat. It was one of the best restaurants in town. So he was least seen, the busboy. Zexion however, could speak to others, whether you could hear him or not was a different story.

"Officer Braig!" A Nazi chimed while walking in. He had spiky red hair and green eyes. He had a simple uniform with a swastika on his arm. He was referring to the elder male with long black and silver hair. Demyx and Zexion's father.

"Yes Axel?" Braig asked as he stood behind the counter. Axel took his seat at the bar section.

"How are you?" Axel asked smirking.

Demyx whispered to Zexion.

"Why is dad talking to a Nazi?" He whispered quietly so Axel wouldn't turn around. Zexion turned to his little brother.

"They fought in the war together. Remember, dad was an officer in that war." Zexion replied nearly inaudible. Demyx nodded and nervously clutched the star of David that hung from a chain that was extremely long around his fragile neck. Zexion put his hand on Demyx's shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"So dad's friends with the Nazis?" Demyx asked curiously and Zexion slightly smirked.

"Yeah. I guess so." He said, for no apparent reason pride filled him up. He was basically untouchable. His father was one of the top ranks in the pervious war. The Nazis owed him!

Soon the place started to get full. Demyx quickly cleaned tables and restacked napkin holders and filled ketchup bottles as Zexion went from different tables asking for their meals. Surprisingly Axel was still there. It's been a solid hour and the two were still talking. Even with Braig behind the second counter that was the kitchen. As he was cooking he talked to Axel through the mini window. The two seemed pretty close.

Two men walked in, blank stares. One had a lab coat on with long blonde hair and a swastika was on his arm. The other was big and bulky, long black dreadlocks with bright violet eyes. He had a Nazi uniform on. They sat near Axel.

Braig was simply talking to them like they were old friend. Then, suddenly motioned for Demyx and Zexion to meet the two.

"These are my sons. Demyx and Zexion." Braig introduced and the scientist examined them.

"They have blue eyes and you have gold. How'd that happen?" He asked and Xigbar smirked.

"My ex wife." He said like it was a really stupid question to ask. "This is Professor Even, Axel and Xaldin." Zexion nodded slightly but really didn't make any sudden movements. He was prepared for them to pounce as if they were wild animals. His nose twitched slightly. He could SMELL Demyx's fear.

"Hello." Zexion said finally, swallowing hard.

"H-hi." Demyx said nervously and stealthily latched onto Zexion's arm.

"It's ok." Zexion whispered and kissed Demyx's temple lightly. Demyx winced but nodded. Another man walked in with a grin. Obviously a Nazi. He was stumbling everywhere. Zexion walked around the counter and stood there watching him stumble over his two feet.

"Wow Luxord. You really got hammered." Axel said smirking. Luxord tripped and Zexion quickly moved his arm out and caught him before he hit the floor. It took more force since he was a lot smaller but he managed to bring him back to his feet.

"M-m'names Luxord." He stumbled out with a drunken giggle.

"Zexion." Zexion said quietly and Xaldin let out a deep chuckle.

"Nice kid. It's like you knew it was gonna happen." He said and Zexion shrugged.

"Zexion can sometimes tell things like that." Braig said smugly.

"That's pretty amazing." Vexen said leaning in to Zexion slightly as Zexion single handedly tried to get the drunken man into a chair successfully. Demyx shyly came to help out and they finally got Luxord to stop moving like an idiot.

"Somehow he always manages to get drunk AND THEN find us. When he's sober, he can't find us." Xaldin said chuckling again.

"We should really keep him sober." Axel joked and Braig smirked.

"You were always a swell fellow." He said sarcastically in a joking way. Axel's eyebrow perked up slightly.

"You saying I'm mean?" He asked and Braig shook his head.

"No I'm just joking around." Braig said and Axel shrugged and looked over and Luxord was practically snoring on the bar.

The chatter amongst the people stopped the second the door opened. It was dead quiet.

"That's where you are." A deep voice called into the small room. Then he was in view. Not exactly Hitler, but definitely someone close.

"Ah. Xemnas." Axel said and turned on his seat. Vexen glared up at him, not meaning to. He just seemed like a very... Non cheerful person. Xaldin smirked.

"What brings you here?" He asked and Xemnas fully walked in. His white hair trailed behind him like a snowfall. He had the most wicked smile that anyone could ever give.

"I just was wondering what you were doing associating with Jews." He replied harshly.

"Well, This was one of the Generals in the war. He fought with the Dutch a few years back." Axel explained simply and Zexion and Demyx just quietly observed from the corner.

"Ah." Xemnas said and Braig chuckled light heartedly.

"That's how I got this." He said and pointed to his cheek as he leaned over the opposite part of the bar table with his opposite hand cupping his face. He stood up straight and stuck out his hand. "Xemnas. You were a General too?" He asked and Xemnas just glared at his hand.

"Yes." He said and looked at Luxord then looked at Zexion. "Tend to him boy." He snapped and Zexion's heart skipped. He turned to his father nervously for some aid. Braig nodded and Zexion walked over slowly and Demyx helped him get Luxord up. They brought him to the back and laid him on the couch. Zexion bit his lip and collapsed by the couch and held in his tears. He never feared his life so much. That man was pure evil he could feel it. Just by looking at him he heard the screams of innocent lives. It made him sick to his stomach. Quickly he ran to a garbage can and relieved himself from the acid.

"What's wrong brother?" Demyx asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing Demyx. Just... I don't feel to well. You should go clean some of the tables off for more customers. I'll get him settled and I'll be right there." Zexion said and Demyx nodded slowly. Not being sure what a drunken Nazi would do if he woke up. Demyx trudged out of the room and Zexion hesitantly walked over to the passed out man and gulped. He wet a rag and wiped his face. He examined him closely not really WANTING to but HAVING to. His face was pale. He had short blonde hair and facial hair that outline his mouth. His breath reeked of alcohol. Zexion spat his tongue out in disgust as he looked around not really knowing exactly WHAT to do with a drunk guy passed out on the spare couch. He stood up and walked to the door. He peeked his head out and saw the strange man was still there so closed the door and sighed. He heard a gasp come from behind him and the drunk guy on the couch was sitting up looking like he just had a nightmare.

"W-where am I?" He asked and just now Zexion actually saw that he was BRITISH. His accent was thick. Zexion just thought that he was being drunk and stupid but this guy was actually British!

"Your in my fathers restaurant." Zexion mumbled but hopefully loud enough for Luxord to hear.

"Axel.. Vexen.. Xaldin?" He asked and Zexion nodded slowly.

"They're out there... With.. Xemnas?" He stumbled on Xemnas' name like he didn't want to get it wrong. Luxord made a face. Like he just chugged 3 gallons of lemon juice. Zexion couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Ew.. Whas he doin' here?" Luxord slurred and Zexion shrugged.

"Beats me." Zexion said and Luxord turned to him shocked.

"Well thas a HORRIBLE thing to do to a lil kid!" He exclaimed and Zexion took a minute to actually get what Luxord was babbling about. He then had a grin spread on his lips.

"No. Not like that. I don't know why he's here." Zexion said and Luxord shrugged and stood up. He was stumbling but not as bad as before. He seemed at least a bit more sober.

"Oh god... I jus remembered... I dun wanna see him." Luxord said and plopped down on the couch. "If he asks... I... I got alcohol poisoning and died.. Idunno, your Jewish, you hate me, I'm half Dutch, make something up. I'm sure you could come up wiff vile things to do." Luxord said and giggled like a drunken idiot.

"Well.. As pleasant as that is... No I'm not faking your whole death. He's going to want to see you and then I'm going to get in trouble for not being a doctor." Zexion retorted.

"Ah, well... Can ya get me some water luv?" He asked and laughed and Zexion blinked a few times. Luv? What the hell was this guy drinking?

"Uh.. Sure but Xemnas will know your up.." Zexion said and Luxord huffed.

"Oh bugger. Your right." Luxord sighed and laid down on the couch. "Um.. Whatever."

Normally Zexion had a fear of Nazi's. But Luxord... Seemed harmless. He'd probably kill an ant because he tripped on it while he was drunk.

"Are you... Always like this?" Zexion asked slowly and repositioned himself since his legs were getting tired.

"Always like what luv?" He mumbled while turning to Zexion.

"Drunk." Zexion replied bluntly.

"Oh.. That... Actually.. No. I'm not. I jus.. Idunno. I need something to.. Intoxicate me." Luxord said putting an extra emphasis on the 'TOX' in intoxicate.

"Why?" Zexion asked not caring if he'd be in trouble for questioning a Nazi.

"Cas. Jus.. Things not working out so wonderfull...y.." Luxord said slowly.

"How?" Zexion asked getting intrigued into Luxord's personal life.

"Well... My wife is divorcing me." Luxord said and gave a cheesy grin. "Ain't that a bugger? And my daughter chose her over me... Somethin bout me bein' a Nazi or something. Dun blame her really. I dun wanna be a Nazi." Luxord said and laid back down. Zexion felt a hint of sorrow for Luxord.

"...W--" He was cut off by Luxord laughing.

"Aren't you full of questions bloke?" He said cutely and sat up straight. "I dun want to kill anyone... To much work." Luxord said and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Well that's kind of lazy." Zexion retorted and the door was opened.

"Oh Luxord." Xemnas said venomously and Luxord gave him a cheesy grin.

"Oh.. You.. How's the Mrs.?" Luxord asked innocently and Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"I was never married." He replied bluntly and Luxord tapped his chin in thought.

"Well... Then that means my question was illiterate." Luxord said and Xemnas crossed his arms.

"That's not even used in the correct context." Xemnas said and Luxord rubbed his small beard.

"Oh bugger." He mumbled. Xemnas turned to Zexion and eyed him angrily.

"Don't tell me you were being nice to the Jew." He said and Zexion clutched his fists angrily but his face didn't show any anger. It hid all emotions.

"Pfftttt!! Nice to a Jew? No!.. I was jus... Teachin him.. How to hold a... tea cup?" Luxord said and if Zexion wasn't so angry he'd probably smack his forehead.

"You and your stereotypical jokes." Xemnas groaned and Luxord flashed him a pearly white smile.

"I know luv." He said and Xemnas glared at him.

"Call me love one more time." He snapped and Luxord shrugged.

"Sorry." He said and Xemnas rolled his eyes and left the room. "Well that was a jolly good show ol' chap!"

"Your... Strange." Zexion said and Luxord rose from the couch.

"So I've been told." He said and walked out of the door with the slight(immense) help of Zexion.

Demyx eyed Zexion carefully as he helped him. Suspicion overwhelmed him. Maybe Luxord was going to try to hurt him. That was never good. He quickly walked over and helped Zexion out. Zexion smiled at his little brother.

"Thanks." He mouthed and Demyx just gave him a slight smile. "Get the mop." Zexion said and Demyx raised his eyebrow and Luxord tripped, fell out of their hands, slammed into one of the customers and their drink crashed to the floor. "Get a mop." Zexion repeated and pulled Luxord back to the bar.

"Bugger, I thought I was doing this right." Luxord muttered and sat down. "I don't need your help anymore." Luxord said and Zexion eyed him as in saying 'yeah. OK' but who was he to turn down helping out a Nazi?

Zexion walked behind the counter and stood on the direct side of Luxord but made sure it didn't look like he was paying attention to him. In less than 10 seconds Zexion practically flew over the counter and grabbed Luxord's arm to prevent him from falling. Vexen's eyes lit up and he smirked.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" He asked intrigued and Zexion shook his head.

"I didn't.. Just.. Fast reflexes." He lied and Vexen stood up and leaned over the counter and gave Zexion a hard look.

"Don't lie to me Jew." He said sternly and Zexion looked back at him.

"I'm not." Zexion said calmly then walked off to take orders. Vexen's stare grew angrier.

"Calm down dude." Axel said smiling and Vexen smirked evilly.

"Oh don't worry. I'm perfectly calm." Vexen said smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

WHOO!Chapter two! I'm movin' along aren't? Hah. I don't know i'm bored. If your still reading this sorry excuse for a story then I salut you! 3 Once again, I don't own Kingdom hearts characters (If I did I'd be chillin' with Xiggy right now 3 love him!)

* * *

**March 23 1933:**

Zexion was standing behind the counter wiping it down. No one was there. It was just him. Braig and Demyx went to the store to get something for the restaurant. There was a knock at the door and Zexion sighed and walked to it.

"We're closed." Zexion said without opening it.

"I can read." A familiar British accent joked and Zexion raised his eyebrow and opened the door.

"..Luxord?" He questioned and Luxord was leaning on the door with a smirk.

"In the flesh." He said grinning.

"Your not... Drunk." Zexion said and Luxord nodded.

"Yeah. Me and my wife finally split. I'm a free man. Kind of... Happy? I don't know." He said and Zexion smirked.

"Who knew you could actually speak a non-slurring sentence." He joked slyly and Luxord flicked his nose smirking.

"Oh shut up." He said and chuckled then continued leaning on the doorframe.

"Um... Come in.." Zexion said and opened he door and Luxord flashed him a smile.

"Well thanks. My legs were getting quite tired." He said and Zexion rolled his eyes and the two sat in a booth in the corner.

"Um.. Want something?" Zexion asked and Luxord's eyebrow perked up. "To.. Drink." Zexion continued and Luxord chuckled.

"Is that a hidden joke?" He mused and Zexion smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No. Do you want anything to drink?" Zexion asked and Luxord shrugged.

"Maybe some whiskey." He smirked and Zexion blinked. "Fine. Water." He said and Zexion nodded and got up and got 2 glasses of water and walked back placing them on the table. They sat across from each other and didn't speak much.

"Well... This is awkward?" Luxord said and Zexion looked at him.

"Well you're a Nazi, I'm a Jew." Zexion said blankly and Luxord rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I forgot." He said and stood up. "I should leave then--"

"No... I mean you don't have to." Zexion said and turned his head to the side, his cheeks burning. Luxord laughed.

"Alright, I'll stay a bit longer then." He said and Zexion nodded. "How come you don't... smile." Luxord asked and sat right in the seat and tilted his head only slightly.

"I do." Zexion said and faked a small smile.

"Oh that's just pathetic!" Luxord said and laughed.

"Well.. I just don't smile to much I guess." Zexion said and Luxord leaned in, not by a lot just enough to show Zexion he was interested.

"Why?" Luxord asked and Zexion brushed his hair out of his face with his fingers. For the first time Luxord saw Zexion's full face. His two perfectly bright blue eyes and his pale skin and his lips that always seemed to be downwards in a frown or in no emotion at all. His skin looked soft to the touch. Luxord leaned back and put his hands in his lap to force himself to not do anything.

"Well.. My mom left us. I was.. 7. She left me and Demyx. And my father. She just walked out. She didn't love us. I guess she has a family now that she loves. Maybe she'll stay with them. Or maybe she made them attached to her just to leave them to see them squirm." Zexion said softly.

"...Why would she do that to her sons and her husband?" Luxord asked interested and Zexion peeked at him through the fallen strands of hair.

"I'm not sure what was on her mind. She just cracked. Started screaming and crying. I asked her what was wrong but she shoved me and told me to go to my room she didn't want to see me. Her and my father began to argue. Well.. She yelled at him. He just took it. He didn't want her to leave but in the end she just shouted 'I hate your guts Braig' and stomped out of the door. That was the last time I ever saw her. 10 years ago." Zexion said and Luxord looked at him in awe.

"Surly your yanking my chain." Luxord said and Zexion shook his head. He put up his finger as in saying 'hold on' and walked into the back room. Luxord used this time to let out a hard sigh. He turned bright red and shook his head slightly.

"No. No." He whispered softly to himself. "No attraction whatsoever to the kid." He finished and slammed his head on the table. "None..." He whispered and the door opened and Zexion walked back in with a box of some sort. It had flower designs on it and it looked faded. It was wooden and it had a cute kind of locking mechanism on it.

"This.." Zexion started and sat down and placed it in front of him. "This is my mother's music box." He finished and opened it. A beautiful tune played when it was opened and Zexion pulled out a picture. The woman had dark bluish black hair and the most dazzling eyes the world could ever see. She was smiling full heartedly and she had perfect piano teeth. Braig was right next to her with his arm pridefully around her waist. He was beaming. The picture seemed old. That's because it was. Braig was Zexion's age in it.

"That's your mother?" Luxord asked and Zexion nodded.

"Yeah. That's her." Zexion said and sighed. "Adelle."

"She's beautiful." Luxord swallowed hard. "I think I know her."

"What was she YOUR ex wife too?" Zexion spat and Luxord shook his head.

"No. But she does look oddly familiar." Luxord said and handed Zexion back the picture. "Your mother is really beautiful. That explains so much." Luxord said and smiled and Zexion raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Zexion asked and Luxord looked around slightly embarrassed.

"By what?" He asked and before Zexion could answer he stumbled out of the booth. "Um. Wow that's the time? I should get going. Well.. Bye." Luxord said and opened the door and Braig was just about to unlock it. Luxord just waved slightly.

"Gruppenführer Braig. I was just leaving." Luxord said stiffly which as weird for him.

"Okay..." Braig said slowly as Luxord walked briskly passed him. "What was he doing here?" Braig asked while putting some fruit down at the counter and Zexion shrugged.

"I don't honestly know." Zexion mumbled and helped put stuff away for opening.


	3. Chapter 3

I know the story doesn't really follow the real plot but shut up x3 lol Enjoy

I don't own Kingdom hearts yadda yadda.

**

* * *

**

March 30 1933

Zexion and Demyx sat in their room boredly. Zexion was writing in a notebook that Demyx had gotten him for his birthday. Zexion enjoyed writing. More than writing short stories he enjoyed writing song lyrics. Sometimes he didn't know what was going to be the melody but he enjoyed knowing that he had the song.

Demyx sat on his bed plucking strings from his Sitar blindly, not caring if it sounded bad or not just enjoying playing it. Zexion began humming and Demyx stopped playing and turned to Zexion smiling.

"Zexy." He whispered and crawled to Zexion's bed. "Can you sing me a song please?" Demyx asked and Zexion blinked a few times.

"Why?" Zexion asked and Demyx grinned.

"Because, your voice is so pretty Zexy!" He said grinning and Zexion's eyebrow twitched.

"No, it really isn't Demyx." Zexion said completely seriously. Demyx crossed his arms in a huff.

"Zexion, why are you so... I don't know... Modest?" Demyx said and Zexion sighed and leaned on the wall. He didn't see anything about his future being happy-go-lucky. Therefore didn't really see why Demyx ushered him to succeed in the music career. Honestly, he didn't even see his future to begin with. "Just once."

"Fine." Zexion said whilst rolling his eyes and taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes.

* * *

Braig was cleaning the dishes. His forehead was beading with sweat. He somehow still wanted it to be winter. He hated the snow but he hated sweating too. He was cleaning a cup when he slowly shut off the sink and walked to the wall that was closest to his sons' room. He smiled when he heard Zexion singing. Zexion always had a sweet voice but always got angry and defensive whenever someone said so. When Zexion sang, that was the only time he was at least a little loud. Zexion hated talking.

Braig chuckled to himself, proud of his two boys and began cleaning again. He looked out of the small window to see someone walk in and Braig dried his hands and walked out. He froze.

"Um.. Saïx?" He asked slowly. He was introduced to Saïx a few days ago.

"Yes." Saïx said simply and walked over to Braig.

"I'm here to check to make sure your restaurant is suitable for healthy consumption." Saïx said and Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Ok." He said and Saïx looked around for a while with a clipboard in his hand. He didn't know that Obergruppenführer Saïx was a sanitary inspector as well. "I suspect nothing will be wrong with your search Obergruppenführer Saïx."

"I'll be the decider of that situation." Saïx replied in a monotone. Braig nodded solemnly.

* * *

Zexion finished his song softly and Demyx grinned and hugged him.

"Brother your so talented!" Demyx said happily and Zexion smirked slightly.

"I'm not the talented one Demyx. You could play an Eastern Indian instrument. Not I." Zexion replied then immediately stayed quiet.

"No--" Demyx began but Zexion shushed him and closed his eyes trying to decipher the voice that didn't belong to his father. He could see the name in his mind but he couldn't put a name to face. Saïx. That's who it was. Zexion peered out his window and looked down, waiting for someone to walk out so he wouldn't have to go downstairs and disrupt the two. He didn't know what was going on and he planned to make it stay that way.

"Saïx." Zexion whispered to Demyx. Despite Demyx's careless nature, he had a pretty good memory when it came to faces.

"He had a scar and blue hair right?" Demyx suggested and Zexion smirked.

"Thank you." He said and Demyx smiled.

"No problem. Why is he here?" Demyx asked and Zexion nodded slowly.

"Sadly." He muttered and they stayed in their small room.

"Brother." Zexion said a few minutes later and Zexion turned to him.

"Yeah?" Zexion asked and Demyx smirked.

"In the song you said something about a crush." Demyx said and Zexion cursed to himself for picking that of all songs to sing.

"What about it?" Zexion asked and Demyx grinned.

"Who is it?" Demyx asked cutely and Zexion raised an eyebrow. He was kind of grateful the question wasn't 'who is SHE' that would have put him in quite a predicament.

"No one." Zexion said coolly.

"Aw, at least give me a hint!" Demyx whined and Zexion shook his head. "Please! Just one!"

"....Whoever it is... Has blonde hair." Zexion said, inside he was bathing in pride. He picked the worst hint to give. Considering he was in classes with a bunch of blondes. Most of them being girls. What would the odds be if Demyx guessed the real one?

"... Naminé?" Demyx offered and this just fed onto Zexion's accomplishments.

"No Demyx, not Naminé."

* * *

"The inspection will be looked onto further. I will be getting back to you within 2 weeks." Saïx said and Braig nodded. He didn't feel like he had to worry. His restaurant was perfectly fine! Him and the boys made sure it was always cleaned.

Braig looked at the time. Almost dinner. It was time to open up.

"Boys!" Braig called and moments later he had two boys standing in front of him. His pride and joy.

"Yes dad?" They said in unison and then smirked at each other. Braig smiled and walked over to them and stood there for a moment before hugging them.

"I love you two." He said and they hugged back, Demyx more then Zexion.

"We love you too." They said simultaneously.

"Well... Come on. Let's open for Dinner." Xigbar said and they nodded and Zexion opened the door and turned the sign to 'OPEN' and they cleaned off the tables like they always did before they started the day.

"Hello." Axel called out and sat down at the bar.

"Oh, hey Axel." Braig said and Demyx smiled at him.

"Hiya Axel." Demyx said and Axel chuckled and ruffled Demyx's hair.

"You got the cutest kids." Axel said smirking and Xigbar chuckled as Zexion and Demyx blushed.

"I know." Braig said pridefully. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not sure. I've only been here every day for 14 days. I don't know the menu just yet." Axel said with a slight wink and Xigbar chuckled and handed him a menu.

"I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate." Xigbar joked and Axel laughed.

"I know Braig. You've always been SO inconsiderate." Axel said sarcastically.

* * *

Zexion sat on the bar and just overlooked the mostly empty room. The only people there were eating. Nothing for Zexion to do. If they needed him, it was a small room, they could always motion for him to come over. Demyx was sipping a vanilla milkshake cutely sitting at the bar.

"Excuse me, waiter!" A table called and Zexion sighed. He said his name every time he waited a table. He didn't ask for much, just to remember his name. Honestly. It was 6 letters long. How hard is it to remember?

Zexion walked over to the annoyance of the table and faked a slight smile.

"Yes?" He asked and the girl smiled cutely.

"Um, could I get a refill please?" She asked while holding her drink and Zexion nodded and took the cup and refilled it. He put it back on the table when he was done and she twirled her hair. "Thank you." She said and winked and Zexion nodded.

"Yup." He said and turned around. He hated being flirted with. He didn't even consider himself a flirtee. He didn't think he was cute enough for that but apparently he was proven to be wrong. By a few people.

Suddenly his mind floated over to Luxord. Where was he? Maybe Axel would know..?

"Hey... Obersturmbannführer Axel." Zexion said and Axel turned to him.

"Yeah?" He asked and Zexion rubbed his arm.

"Where's Oberführer Luxord?" Zexion asked and Axel smirked.

"Why?" He asked and Zexion tried his hardest not to blush.

"I was just wondering where he went to." Zexion said and Axel laughed.

"I don't know kiddo." Axel said and Zexion nodded.

"Oh. Ok." He said and sat back near Demyx as Demyx nibbled on some fries.

Honestly... He missed the stupid drunk.

That was bad. He didn't want to miss Luxord but something just made him. And no.. It wasn't love. For that much he could tell.

Closing his eyes he tried to see what Luxord's future would bring. He couldn't tell much, he only heard Luxord's soft British accent apologizing. For what? He didn't know.

Zexion opened his eyes and gazed around the room. Somehow that 3 second vision took about an hour to get. Most of the people were gone. Axel was just getting up to leave. It was 9:30.

"I'll be back. It's time to get everyone for our usual drinks." Axel said grinning and Braig nodded.

Xaldin, Vexen and Axel always came at 10:30 for drinks. Occasionally Luxord would come-- already drunk though. Zexion practically flew upstairs. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his skin was extremely oily. He scowled in disgust and began washing his face. He brushed his hair to rid it of the knots and slightly smiled. His hair actually looked neat. But he needed a shower. He walked downstairs and Demyx just folded up his apron and smiled up at him.

"Hey." Demyx said as he passed Zexion on the tiny staircase.

"Hi." Zexion said and walked into the main room.

"Dad." Zexion called and Braig turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, hello Zexion." He said with a kind smile. "You know your off for the night. Now it's the bar." Braig said and Zexion scratched his neck.

"I could help you if you want.." Zexion said and Braig smiled and hugged his son.

"You have school in the morning. Please get some sleep." Braig whispered with his hands gently clutching above his elbows.

"...Ok... Dad." Zexion said with a still look and loomed up the stairs sadly. He wanted to see Luxord. It's been a good 7 days since Luxord was here last. He sat on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Braig didn't know how much Zexion DIDN'T sleep. That would cause the nightmares. Demyx crawled into Zexion's bed with his blue sea like pajamas and snuggled up to Zexion tiredly. Zexion stared down at his little brother and reached out his arm to turn off the light. As Demyx snuggled closer, Zexion's visions became in more view.

_"I-I'm sorry." Luxord's soft voice whispered and collapsed. "P.. please don't do that." His voice was uneasy._

_"Why?" Saïx's voice roared and Luxord shook his head._

_"I can't." Luxord said softly and stared at the ground._

_"Then it's decided. Your going." Saïx concluded and Luxord's eyes closed tighter._

"Wake up." Xigbar called into the dimly lit room and Demyx groaned and yawned as he stretched. Zexion's eyes flickered open as he gazed around the room tiredly. Whatever was going to Luxord, it had to be a bit later considering his uniform was a tad bit different.

"Come on get ready for school." Xigbar said smiling and Zexion quickly got ready. His breathing was heavy. Demyx walked over and put his hand on Zexion's shoulder. Occasionally this would happen. Demyx dragged Zexion to the bathroom and turned to on the tub to the hottest the water could get Zexion leaned in near the scolding hot descending water and inhaled several times before he could finally breath again. Demyx shut off the water and Zexion hugged him.

"Thanks Demyx." He whispered and the two got dressed and ready for school.

* * *

"Hey Demyx! Zexion!" Roxas shouted out and the two turned to the small boy.

"Hey." Demyx said happily and Zexion just nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

Roxas had a cowlick. His hair was pretty much straight but for some reason the top of his hair was always spiked up to the side.

Zexion sighed as he looked up at the blue sky. He then heard something.

"Ouch!" A voice called out and it drew Zexion's attention. He tried to hide his smile.

"You alright Obersturmbannführer Axel?" Zexion asked and Axel laughed as he rubbed his knee.

"I'm fine. These shoes just don't do it for me." Axel said and chuckled as he stood up. "You missed it. I dragged Luxord to your restaurant last night. I thought you'd be up. The loser was already piss drunk though." Axel said smirking and Zexion blinked a few times, feeling slightly angry.

"Oh." Zexion said without looking any emotion. "Well.. Tell him I said hi." Zexion mumbled and Axel grinned and pointed to a house.

"He lives right there. 3rd floor. Room 342." Axel said and Zexion shrugged.

"Whatever. I have school." Zexion said and noticed Demyx and Roxas were ahead of him by a lot.

"Alrighty. Buh-bye. See you later." Axel walked off and so did Zexion.


	4. Chapter 4

Well.... I don't even know. I'm posting this story like so fast its not even funny. Enjoy 3

I don't own KH or the characters...

**

* * *

**

April 1 1933

Braig was cleaning off the bar counter when Saïx walked in with a paper. Everyone turned to him. It was 5:37 in the afternoon. It was hot and you could see people sweating through their clothes. Braig was wearing a simple white tee-shirt and Axel had to wear his leather-like uniform which wasn't to great. Braig turned on a bunch of fans to keep the customers content.

"Obergruppenführer Saïx. What are you doing here?" Xaldin asked and Vexen turned on his revolving bar stool.

"Yes, what brings you to this place?" He asked and took a shot of a drink.

"April first 1933, Hitler has boycotted Jews from owning stores and businesses." Saïx said in a monotone but he wore a smirk.

"But we eat here." Xaldin stated simply and Saïx gave a hard look.

"Superior's orders." Saïx said immediately.

"What if he stays the cook but someone else owns it?" Axel offered noticing Braig's panicked look.

"The only one with business experience is.."

* * *

"What?" Luxord blinked a few times as Axel and Braig stood at his door.

"They won't let me run my business unless a respectable German is running it. Can you do it for me?" Braig asked while scratching his back.

"Why can't Axel do it?" Luxord asked while rubbing his head since he had a hangover.

"Because, you ran a business before. I haven't." Axel said and Luxord sighed.

"Fine." Luxord said and Braig beamed and then Luxord paused.

"Why do you look so familiar?" He asked slowly.

"I'm Braig." Braig blinked and Luxord squinted his eyes and Axel smirked.

"Zexion's daddy." Axel replied and Luxord took a minute. "Messy blue hair, bright sapphire eyes. Short."

"OH! Sorry.. I'm a bit.. Hung-over." Luxord said tiredly.

"So you WILL do it right?" Braig asked and Luxord nodded and yawned.

"Sign these." Axel said and Luxord quickly signed over the papers.

"Starting tomorrow..." Luxord groaned and Braig grinned.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He said and they shook hands and Luxord nodded slowly. He closed the door and as Axel and Braig were walking down the hall Axel slowly turned to Braig.

"If Saïx asks, Luxord agreed because he likes power. Not because we begged. He's not fond of us being nice to you guys." Axel sighed and Braig nodded.

* * *

**April 2 1933**

Zexion was sleeping right now. For some reason his dream was dark. He woke up gasping for breath. It was 4 in the morning and he didn't know why he was awake. For once Demyx slept in his own bed. Demyx loved cuddling up to Zexion but for some reason he didn't do it that night. Zexion stood up and loomed over Demyx and examined him. It was hot. The fan was on and the window was opened. Demyx was sprawled out on the bed with the blanket twisted and contorted around his body, not even covering most of him. He had shorts on, that's it. His chest was bare and he was sweating. Zexion chuckled softly. He has figured out why Demyx didn't sleep in the same bed he did.

Zexion walked out of the room and directly across the mini hall was his fathers room. His door was opened. His father's room was smaller than his and his brothers. Which was pretty tiny but Braig said that they should share the bigger room. If they didn't have the restaurant then they'd have more space for living. Braig was sprawled on his bed as well. His long hair was down and spread over the pillows. His chest, you could see that he was in a war with all of the scars. His was much darker than Zexion that was for sure. Zexion rarely left the place.

Zexion walked to the bathroom which was just a room over Braig's and walked in and locked it. He stripped from his t-shirt, shorts and underwear and looked at himself in the small mirror after starting the shower. He wondered when the next time he'd see Luxord was. He silently laughed to himself as he stepped in the cold tub with warm (more cold than hot) water pounding down from the shower head.

He let the cold trickles of water pound lightly on his chest and let the water run through on his hair with his slender fingers guiding it. He yawned as he massaged the shampoo in his scalp and felt at peace for once.

This is when he felt peaceful. During his showers. His time to think. Especially waking up without a single breath in his lungs.

Stepping out of the shower he saw the water made a puddle of water below his feet. He walked to the mirror and saw his damp hair brushed back. He let a soft chuckle of satisfaction escape his lips and he quickly dried his hair.

He walked into his room with the towel loosely on his hips. He opened the drawer and pulled on new underwear and shorts. He hung the towel over the door and laid down to get some thoughts running through his head for a while.

* * *

Since today was a Saturday that meant that Zexion and Demyx had to help out in the restaurant. This welcoming was quite different though.

Braig walked in with an indifferent look. Zexion was reading a book and Demyx was sleeping, cuddling with a stuffed bear that Adelle got him when he was 3.

"We have to work now?" Zexion asked, his gaze not leaving the text.

"Well... Kind of. But not yet." Braig said and Zexion raised his visible eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked and closed his book, but not before bending the corner of the page he was at. He stood up and walked with his father downstairs. He helped clean for breakfast, both of them in just their shorts. Zexion turned on all of the fans and was confused about his fathers weird behavior.

Braig jogged upstairs to get dressed and Zexion walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. When Braig walked down he hugged Zexion and kissed his temple.

"I'll be right back, I need to get some food." Braig said and Zexion nodded slightly and Braig left the kitchen. "Lock the door." He called out and left.

Zexion walked to the dining area and pressed his body to the door to get it to lock.

He walked to one of the booths. Not just any booth... His and Luxord's booth. He took a sip from his apple juice and heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Luxord groaned as he got up. It was 5 in the morning and he's been sleeping since 6 from the day before. He knew he had to go to his new job. What was he thinking-- Luxord paused as a smirk crawled on his face. He flew into the shower and quickly got dressed and ready for the day to come. Making sure to dress nicely and combing his hair. Even though he barely had any to begin with.

He put in his earrings and stared at himself in the mirror. He let out a chuckle. He knew why he agreed. And his name was Zexion.

He walked out and slipped on his shoes. He walked to the stairway and walked down 3 flights of stairs outside.

The restaurant was only 3 blocks away. Not to difficult. He then realized why he didn't see Zexion for so long.

_"Your mother is really beautiful. That explains so much." Luxord said and smiled and Zexion raised his eyebrow._

_"What do you mean by that?" Zexion asked and Luxord looked around slightly embarrassed._

How could he say something that stupid? Suddenly, he didn't want to go anymore.

Luxord stopped in the middle of the sidewalk just to stare down at his feet. He inhaled. No, he was going.

"Hey Luxord." He heard a familiar voice call out cheerfully.

"Hi Braig." Luxord said and smiled.

"My son's are at the place if that's where you were going. I'm just shopping for some food." Braig said and Luxord nodded.

"Yes that is indeed where I was off to." Luxord said and smiled.

"Listen, I'm really grateful." Braig said and Luxord chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He said and Braig smiled.

"Well, I'll see you later." He said and Luxord nodded and continued walking to the restaurant.

"Well.. Here goes nothing." He whispered and knocked at the door.

* * *

Zexion sighed. Why couldn't people read the door? It's not opened until 8, it's 7 now.

"We're closed." Zexion said and got up.

"I STILL can read." Luxord's voice said and Zexion's heart beat faster and he quickly opened the door. Luxord examined the door chuckling.

"I should really get a key made." Luxord said and his eyes fell to Zexion. He was shirtless and he wore shorts. His wet hair was slicked back and he could see his beautiful sapphire eyes perfectly. His chest wasn't built muscular but he was slowly forming some type of abs. He had a perfect figure for someone of his stature. Luxord blushed slightly and Zexion realized what he was wearing and turned red.

"Why are you here?" Zexion asked and Luxord calmly pushed the door opened and walked in. Zexion gave him a look.

"I own it." Luxord said smirking and Zexion's face fell.

"What?" He asked and Luxord nodded and closed the door.

"April 1st, yesterday. Hitler boycotted Jews from owning business so Axel and your father came to my house to ask me if I could run it. I agreed. Who am I to turn down this place? What would happen to you?" Luxord asked and turned to Zexion then a few seconds later blushed. "A-and your family."

"...Whatever." Zexion said and stormed upstairs angrily. Luxord sighed as he sat down where he did the first time him and Zexion talked. For some reason it gave him sentiment about what had just happened. Was it a good thing? He thought it was but Zexion seemed to be pretty moody.

He heard steps walking downstairs and Zexion was now wearing shoes and a shirt. His hair was back in his face like normal and he walked into the kitchen.

Luxord sighed.

What was Luxord going to do with this kid?

Zexion came out around 20 minutes later with scrambled eggs and bacon. He walked over to the table and sat across the way of Luxord.

"We could share... I didn't want to dirty two plates." Zexion blushed and Luxord smiled and picked up a fork.

"Thank you. I love eggs and bacon." He said and the two ate in peace.

"Why?" Zexion asked around 3 minutes into eating.

"Why what luv?" Luxord said and Zexion felt the butterflies in his stomach from him saying that.

"Why did you take my dad's business?" Zexion asked and Luxord smiled.

"Because it's either that or you guys won't get to have this place at all. Saïx is... He's rubbish." Luxord commented and smiled slightly.

"Well that's nice." Zexion said softly and Luxord, as if on impulse just blurred out.

"No I lied." Luxord said and Zexion raised his eyebrow.

"Ok then... What is it?" Zexion asked kind of angrily. "The fact of knowing you own Jews? Is that it?" He snapped and Luxord turned his head to the side. "That IS it isn't it?" Zexion growled and slammed down his fork and stood up. "You know, I honestly believed you for about 3 fourths of a second. Why would you tear this place apart? Is it so only you and your Nazi friends could come eat here? Is that it? I bet that's--" Zexion was cut off by Luxord's finger pressing to his lips. He laughed slightly.

"Zexion, those aren't the reasons why I took over this place." He said simply and Zexion shoved his hand away from him.

"Then what the hell is it!?" Zexion snapped.

"...So I could see you." Luxord said and turned around and sat back at the booth but let his legs rest on the full booth as his back was pressed to the wall. He looked at the ceiling calmly.

Zexion just stayed still. He didn't know exactly what to do. He felt like an asshole. He turned to Luxord slowly.

"..Listen... I'm so--" He was cut off by a whole hearted laugh from the Brit.

"Oh it's fine, kid. I know, I know. I should have turned down the offer. You probably don't care to see me but, whatever. Now your stuck with me. I signed a contract." Luxord said and Zexion climbed into the seat next to Luxord's.

"...I'm glad you took the job." He said softly and the door was unlocked and his father came in with bags. Luxord eyed Zexion hungrily. He wanted to feel the boys lips to his but knew that was bad. He couldn't. But he didn't know if all his previous alcohol consumption was playing tricks on him or if Zexion had the same look in his eyes too.

He did.

Zexion helped put the bags and such away and Luxord just examined the place. Demyx walked down after everything was put away, stretching and yawning. He had a baggy shirt with shorts on. His hair was kind of messy and all over the place. Zexion smirked at his little brother.

"Hello sleeping beauty." He said sarcastically and Demyx giggled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi people." He said and noticed Luxord. "Not to be mean but why are you here?" He asked confused and Luxord turned to Braig.

"Well Demyx... I'm getting kind of old and I needed someone to help me run the business when you kids can't." Braig lied. Oh how he lied. But Zexion didn't care. It was probably better that he did. What would Demyx do if he knew that the Nazi's were taking over that much. Luxord just smiled.

"Yes. That's exactly right. But don't worry. It'll be exactly like how it would have been, just with me here." Luxord said smiling and Demyx nodded with a grin.

"Dad, your not that old." He said and Braig laughed.

"Thanks for the sentiment son." He said and Demyx giggled.

"Anytime dad." He said happily.

Zexion stared hard at Luxord. Somehow he seemed amazingly charming. More than he usually did. He looked a lot more... Sophisticated.

Demyx was confused. He noticed Zexion and Luxord stole glances of each other. Demyx thought for a second and his eyes widened. Blonde hair. Luxord had blonde hair!! No, no. He couldn't like Luxord. That would be treason!

"Zexion... Could I talk to you upstairs real quick?" Demyx asked and Zexion turned to him completely oblivious.

"Uh, sure." Zexion said and followed his little brother upstairs. Demyx sat on the bed and motioned for Zexion to do the same. He did.

"Luxord." Demyx said immediately.

"What about Luxord?" Zexion asked not even getting nervous. What would the odds be that Demyx would find out about his crush on him?

"That's your crush. Luxord, he has blonde hair." Demyx said and Zexion's face turned bright red.

"N-no. Demyx, that's treason!" Zexion exclaimed and Demyx smiled and got up and kissed his brother's cheek.

"Well I think it's sweet." Demyx said and walked to the bathroom to take his well deserved shower.

Zexion sat in the room mortified. Why did he give Demyx the hint? He didn't know how Demyx would REALLY handle the situation.

He sighed and walked downstairs. He saw Braig talking to Luxord. Braig was behind the bar leaning on it with his arms crossed smirking and Luxord was standing a foot away from the bar with his hands in his pockets with a smile nodding.

"Zexion. Where's Demyx?" Braig asked and Zexion pointed upstairs.

"He's taking a shower." Zexion said and Braig nodded and threw a rag at Zexion.

"Well looks like your alone today with cleaning. I'm going to get the kitchen ready." Braig said and Zexion noticed the window between the bar and the kitchen was closed. Luxord walked over and took the rag from Zexion's hands with a taunting smirk.

"I could help." He said and Zexion blushed.

"Well if you want to you can." Zexion whispered not really meaning to. He was so surprised.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you like me." Luxord said and Zexion could feel his cheeks burn like they were on fire. He turned his head and then his whole body.

"W-why would y-you say something like th-that?" Zexion asked and shut his eyes tightly.

"Just a wild guess." Luxord said and started wiping down the tables. Zexion rushed into the kitchen and grabbed another rag and shut his eyes tightly trying not to cry. He was a mix between embarrassed and afraid. Two guys together, would never be seen. Especially a Jew and a Nazi. He didn't know what actions Luxord would take. Would he say something to Saïx? Would Zexion get in trouble? Would they kill him? A bunch of thoughts were running through his head as he wiped down the table.

"Zexion." Luxord called out with a laugh. "You haven't moved from that 5 inches of the table for a good 7 minutes." Zexion turned to him with his face red and nodded and cleaned a different part of the table. After about 10 minutes Luxord just walked over and started cleaning the same table since Zexion stayed on another 5 inches for that long. Luxord purposefully hit Zexion's arm and Zexion's head shot up and Luxord smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed luv." He said and stood up properly and walked passed Zexion and bumped their hips together and paused as he turned to him. "I like you too."

Zexion couldn't even begin to describe the feeling he had at the moment. He felt like he was a little kid who just got a love letter. He turned to Luxord quickly with a surprised look and Luxord just grinned and winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own KH**

* * *

**April 9****th**** 1933**

It was lunch time, the slowest time of the day. Demyx was sitting on the back table playing his sitar gently, Braig was sitting in front of a fan with a wife beater and shorts on and Zexion and Luxord were playing war at "their booth". Luxord was sipping his alcohol and Zexion was drinking soda.

"10 beats 6." Luxord said with a smirk and Zexion rolled his eyes and Luxord took the deck. Zexion sighed.

"This game is getting boring." Zexion muttered and Luxord nodded, then grinned.

"Braig, Demyx, come here." He said and Braig turned to them and hopped over the bar. Demyx put down his Sitar and Braig sat near Luxord and Demyx sat near Zexion.

"We're playing a game called Bullshit." Luxord said and chuckled. Braig raised his eyebrow.

"Um.. Why?" He asked and Luxord dealt out the cards as he explained.

"We start from Ace and go to King. Faced down, we place how much cards we want. But we need to get the one that's based on our turn." Luxord explained.

"What happens if we don't have that card?" Demyx asked curiously and Luxord chuckled.

"Hence why the game is called 'Bullshit' you need to convince people that you do. Say I don't have an Ace. But I take.. Lets say a 9 and I put it faced down and say 'One Ace.', you have to figure out if I'm bullshitting or not. If you think I am you say bullshit, if your right, I have to take the whole deck. But if your wrong, you do. Basically what you do is look through your deck and see if you could catch them in a lie. For example, I say I have a 9 again, and let's just say Zexion has all 4 9's, he sees that I'm not telling the truth and he says bullshit. He doesn't have to expose his deck, I just take the cards. First one out of cards wins. Now let's start shall we?" Luxord said and Braig grinned.

"I want to go first." He said and picked up his deck and his face fell. "Um... One ace." He said and Luxord blinked.

"Bullshit." He said and Braig sighed.

"How'd you know?" He asked and Luxord chuckled.

"You don't have much of a poker face." He said smirking. "My turn. Three 2's." He said and placed 3 cards face down.

"One three." Zexion said calmly and Demyx grinned happily.

"Two fours!" He said happily.

"One five." Braig said.

"Bullshit." Luxord replied almost instantly.

"Oh damn it.." Braig muttered and picked up the deck and Zexion chuckled and Demyx giggled.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of playing the game, Luxord had one card, Zexion had 3, Demyx had 10 and Braig had the rest of the deck.

"I don't like this game anymore." Braig mumbled and Luxord chuckled.

"One jack." Luxord said snickering and Zexion smirked.

"BS." Zexion said and Luxord blinked a few times and sighed.

"Damn." He said and took his card back. Thank god Braig went before him and took the whole deck.

"Two queens." Zexion said softly and put the cards down.

"Bullshit." Braig said grinning and Zexion flipped the two cards over which were indeed, two queens. "Damn it..."

"One, your not very good with your poker face and two, you call out people at the worst times." Luxord said and Demyx nodded.

"Four kings." Demyx said and placed the cards down and Braig sighed.

"Four aces." He said and Demyx giggled. "What?" Braig asked and Demyx grinned.

"Look in your deck." He said and Braig looked through his cards. He had ALL of the kings.

"Oh! Bullshit!" Braig exclaimed and Luxord chuckled.

"You can't do that, your turn passed already." Luxord said and placed down his card.

"One 2." He said and Zexion sighed.

"One 3." He said and Demyx grinned.

"Two 4's." Demyx said and all of them were out of cards and Braig sighed.

"Of coarse I lost." Braig muttered and a customer walked in so he got up. Demyx moved over back to his original seat and Luxord picked up the cards. Zexion got up to seat the person and then Luxord tapped his shoulder.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked and Zexion pointed.

"Upstairs." He said simply and Luxord smiled innocently.

"I'm horrid with directions luv." He said and Zexion sighed and walked up the stairs with Luxord trailing behind him.

"Right he--" Zexion said but Luxord pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. "What the--"

"Shut up." Luxord snapped and Zexion looked kind of freaked out. "Zexion, I don't know if it's me or the alcohol but you just look so good." Luxord moaned huskily into Zexion's ear.

"Luxord, what are you doing?" Zexion asked turning red and Luxord grabbed him violently by his shirt and pressed their lips together. Zexion couldn't believe it. His first kiss was lost to this guy.

"Luxord, what are you doing?" Zexion asked as he pushed him off.

"You can't honestly say your not enjoying this." Luxord said simply and Zexion glared up.

"I'm honestly not enjoying this." Zexion said and Luxord smirked.

"Ok, now how much of it did you mean?" Luxord asked with his bright blue eyes shimmering, slightly glazed and his sandy blonde hair a mess with his white shirt and his black shorts. His muscles were showing and his face just made Zexion ache for him.

"None at all." Zexion replied and grabbed Luxord's shirt and pressed him to his lips. Luxord's hands held Zexion's hips as he deepened the kiss with pressing Zexion's lower half roughly to his own. Both of them completely lust driven.

"Let's go to the store." Luxord whispered breaking the kiss but still incredibly close. Zexion kissed down his neck slightly confused.

"Why would we do that?" He asked between kisses.

"We're not really going there." Luxord said simply and slid his hands down the sides of Zexion's hips.

Looking into Luxord's beautiful blue eyes. Zexion didn't know what to do. He wanted Luxord, yeah that was completely true, but he wanted Luxord to... Love him. Finally, completely steering the wheel of lust Zexion caved in.

"Let's go." He said and Luxord nodded and Zexion left the room and a few moments later Luxord came down.

"Hey Braig, I wanted to try making something and I was just going to go to the store. Could Zexion help me carry things back?" Luxord asked smoothly and Braig smiled.

"Oh of coarse. Go on Zexion." Braig said and Zexion tried to look relentless. The second they got out of the house they were fast walking a few blocks. Then they got to Luxord's house/apartment. They jogged up the 3 flights of stairs and Luxord quickly found his key and threw Zexion in the room locking the door behind him.

Zexion took the brief moment to examine the room around him. The living room. The rugs were a soft white. The couch was white with black designs on it and there was a dark glass table in front of it with tea cups. The rug under the table was black and the walls were white with black molding. The window in the corner was huge and beautiful and next to the living room was the kitchen which Zexion couldn't get a glimpse of because Luxord grabbed his arm and led him to his room.

Luxord's room was tan. The wood for his bed was a dark oak and he had two night stands on the sides of his bed. There was a huge dresser in the corner next to a door that Zexion guessed it was his closet door. The rugs were white too. There were two lamps in his night stands. One had a picture frame. Zexion couldn't see what it was, the room was dark. There were pictures scattered across the room but none of them were bright enough to see. The curtains were closed and they were some pretty hefty curtains.

Luxord closed the door and picked Zexion up bride styled and placed him on the bed while he pulled his own shirt off. Zexion did the same and then Luxord caught him in a kiss and caressed his bare chest.

"Zexion, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Luxord whispered and Zexion shivered.

"Then hurry up and do it." Zexion snapped and grabbed Luxord's neck and pressed his soft lips to Luxord's hungrily. He searched through his mouth with his tongue so he could probably tell everything about it. Luxord's erect member was stabbing Zexion in his thigh. It made Zexion even more turned on then he was.

Luxord's hands ran down Zexion's body and yanked off his shorts. Zexion wrapped his legs around Luxord's waist and pulled him close as the two made out. Luxord ran his thumbs over Zexion's nipples and gave them a pinch and a small yelp in pleasure was heard from the back of Zexion's throat. Zexion began to tug on Luxord's hair angrily.

"Hurry up." Zexion whispered and Luxord nodded and pulled off his pants and underwear.

"Do the honors luv?" Luxord whispered in Zexion's ear and Zexion could see Luxord's piercing blue eyes even in the dark. He nodded pushed Luxord back on the bed and grabbed Luxord's erect member and hungrily put it in his mouth as his tongue searched around every part of it. Zexion never thought he could deep throat but apparently the gag reflex was something he wasn't born with.

Luxord let out several moans as he clutched onto Zexion's long shaggy hair.

"Z-Zexion." Luxord moaned out and flinched in pleasure a few times.

"Yeah?" Zexion called up and continued playing with Luxord.

"If your just going to do this then I don't know what to do with you." Luxord groaned out and Zexion pulled it out of his mouth and slammed Zexion to the bed.

"Ready?" He asked and Zexion nodded and was slightly grateful a pillow was there or he would've hit his head. Luxord slowly pulled down Zexion's underwear and greedily examined Zexion's whole body before he grabbed Zexion's thighs and pulled them to around his waist. Zexion finished by wrapping them around Luxord and Luxord grabbed Zexion's hips and pushed himself in and Zexion bit his lip.

"Ah. That hurts." Zexion whimpered slightly and Luxord sucked on Zexion's neck.

"Oh not for long luv." He whispered and put himself deeper inside Zexion.

Zexion was still wincing in pain 10 minutes later when Luxord stopped trying to be easy and just shoved himself inside of Zexion who nearly made a shriek.

"This won't hurt for much longer." He said and went slightly faster.

Zexion was whimpering and Luxord stopped.

"Is it still hurting?' He asked, concerned and Zexion glared.

"No, why did you stop?" He asked and Luxord smirked and kept up his original pace and Zexion let out quickened breaths "Mmm... Luxord." Zexion moaned and Luxord began to rock the bed along with Zexion's small body.

"Oh Zexion." Luxord moaned into Zexion's ear. "Your so tight, it feels so good." Luxord said and Zexion pressed his lips to Luxord's.

"Luxord, you feel so good inside me, just go faster." Zexion said pleadingly and Luxord nodded.

"Don't worry luv, I will." Luxord promised and pushed himself deeper inside Zexion, probing him.

Zexion moaned as his breaths became heavier.

"L-Luxord." He moaned out while slightly lifting his upper half up. "Oh... Luxord."

"Yeah?" Luxord asked as he thrust himself deeper inside of Zexion with more speed.

"Ugh... I'm... I'm about to.." Zexion bit his lip and Luxord nodded.

"Me too luv." He said and kissed Zexion's neck. He finally released his seeds inside of Zexion and Zexion released all over both of their chests.

Zexion's muscles tightened around Luxord and Luxord made a grunting noise in satisfaction as he pulled himself slowly out. Zexion made a slight whimper when he was out completely.

"Let's get cleaned up." Luxord whispered and nibbled on Zexion's bare neck.

Both of them, completely naked walked to the bathroom to wash themselves off. Then Luxord pinned Zexion to the bathroom door and they made out for a while before Luxord pulled away.

"We better get ready. I need to use the bathroom. You go get dressed." He said and Zexion nodded and walked into Luxord's room and turned on the light. He saw the room in a lot more detail. He noticed that oddly, Luxord was a painter. There was an easel in the corner of the room and around his room were pictures that he painted.

Zexion walked over to the one that was on his nightstand. It was a family portrait. It was Luxord, his daughter and his ex wife. Well so Zexion was guessing.

Both his ex and his daughter were blonde, only they had green eyes, not Luxord beautiful blue eyes.

He searched around the room and saw a picture... One that was quite strange to him.

His mom was in this picture. So was Luxord and ... And him.

His mom was probably around her late 20's. Luxord looked like he was 15 or so. In Adelle's arms was Zexion. He was about 6, grinning at the camera. Luxord's arm was around Adelle's waist with a grin. The two looked relatively happy. How did he not remember that?

Zexion quickly got dressed and then grabbed the picture to examine it closer. He heard Luxord's footsteps coming to the room but Zexion didn't even bother to put the picture down and act innocent. His eyes watered slightly. Luxord opened the door.

"Luv, what's wrong?" Luxord asked and Zexion looked up at him.

"You knew Adelle?" Zexion asked quietly. Zexion placed that picture down and saw a more recent picture. It actually looked like it was taken last year. Zexion stayed quiet and looked at the floor.

"You knew my mom?" Zexion repeated and Luxord touched Zexion's shoulder.

"Zexion--" He was cut off by Zexion smacking his arm away.

"You knew my mom? You knew her and you didn't tell me?! What did you fuck her too!?" Zexion snapped and closed his eyes tightly before tears came out.

"Well.... Yes.." Luxord said and Zexion dropped the picture frame and it shattered. He looked up at Luxord horrified.

"N-no you didn't." Zexion said and Luxord turned his head to the side and nodded slowly.

"Yes... I.... I did.." Luxord said and Zexion looked at the floor and shook his head.

"How many times?" Zexion asked and looked up at Luxord through his curtain of hair.

"....Several." Luxord whispered and Zexion shook his head.

"I can't believe you." Zexion said and shoved passed Luxord. He didn't know what to feel more of. Anger, sadness or betrayal.

"Zexion--"

"No get the fuck away from me. What, are you going to fuck my dad and brother too?" Zexion asked and Luxord grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the dresser.

"Zexion. I assure you I barely knew you when it happened. It was a few months after she left Braig and then a few times in-between. You were only 7 years old. I didn't know you to well." Luxord said softly and Zexion shook his head.

"Whatever." Zexion snapped and Luxord looked angry for once.

"Whatever to you Zexion. It's not like I NEED to apologize. I'm not in love with you or anything." Luxord snapped and stormed out of the room.

"WHATEVER LUXORD! JUST GO AWAY FOREVER!" Zexion screamed.

Zexion felt his knees go weak and he collapsed to the floor. He fell forwards and got glass stuck in his arms. He didn't care though. He was pretty numb by that point. Maybe Luxord was right. They weren't in love. Luxord only wanted to fuck him. He got what he wanted. He was gone now.

The front door slammed and Zexion sighed, he was left alone with glass in his arm with blood running down from the wounds.

He saw a box and crawled over to it.

What were the odds that it was pictures of Luxord and Adelle?

There was one with Luxord kissing her cheek, then the same but vice versa. There was just a whole photo album of just the two. Each picture hurt Zexion further and further.

That's why they call it a crush. Because it's so fitting. You get crushed.

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone_

_All that we could be_

_When the secrets gone_

_And I'm tryin tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush and goin away_

_Goin away_

Zexion put the album back, He wanted to throw it but he didn't.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and pulled out the shards of glass, piece, by piece.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own KH**

* * *

**April 10****th**** 1933 [2:32a.m.]**

_Well I suppose it's safe to say that Luxord could care less about me.._

Zexion thought as he laid sprawled out on the bathroom floor. Blood was everywhere and it was hard to stay awake. He was exhausted. It wasn't even funny how much pain he was in. Emotionally and physically. The door opened.

"Z-Zexion?" Luxord slurred as he walked in. Of coarse, he went to get drunk. Like he always did with his problems. "I... I know you're here." Luxord said and stumbled across the floor until he came across the bathroom. "Oh dear." He said and knelt by Zexion's side. Zexion glared at him.

"Go away." He snapped and Luxord took gauze and wrapped it around Zexion's arms.

"It's my house." Luxord mumbled. He found himself standing up and picked up Zexion and tried as hard as he could to lightly put him on the couch. Which wasn't very careful.

"Ow! What the hell?" Zexion growled and Luxord collapsed near the couch and put his head down and stared at Zexion.

"I apologize luv." He mumbled before passing out. Zexion blinked but he was in to much pain to stay up so passed out.

* * *

When Zexion woke up his bandages only had some blood seeped through. Nothing got on the couch though. The floor was a completely different story. He looked at Luxord who was laying on the floor with a picture next to him. Zexion got off of the couch and knelt down next to his side to get the picture. Luxord was out cold.

It was the picture of Luxord and Adelle, and Zexion when he was younger.

Zexion looked down and Luxord. He wasn't sure who Luxord was looking out but he didn't care. He dropped the picture and stood up. He walked towards the door and turned the knob. He walked down the poorly decorated hallway that led to the stairway.

He sighed deeply.

Luxord and his mom. Ew. That was wrong on so many levels...

Why was it so hard to find someone for him? Why couldn't someone just, love him for him. Why didn't Luxord love him?

He sighed deeply.

"Z-Zexion.." Luxord slurred and stumbled down the stairway.

"Go away Luxord!" Zexion said and Luxord quickly chased up to Zexion and pinned him to the wall.

"I seem to be doing this a lot..." Luxord said and grinned.

"What Luxord?" Zexion growled. "Did you leave to fuck someone else in my family?"

"No.. I actually left so I could get transferred so you'll be happy." Luxord said and Zexion's pupils dilated and he got his hand free and smacked Luxord across the face. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Bastard. My dad needs your help and your leaving." Zexion muttered.

"I can't make you happy can I?" Luxord stated and Zexion glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? You fucked my mom." Zexion said and Luxord grabbed Zexion roughly by the hair and dragged him up the stairs. "Ow!"

Once they got back to Luxord's apartment Luxord threw Zexion to the floor and closed his door.

"I was transferred by Saïx. I agreed because I figured that would make you happy. Me and your mom had sex when I was 16 and she was 27. You were 8 at that time. I was 16, your mom was hot, she thought I was hot. I never thought that you would grow up and be so gorgeous." Luxord said and ran his fingers through Zexion's hair. "You look so much like her. Both of you are so beautiful. I happen to find myself more attracted to you though."

"....Is it love or lust?" Zexion asked slowly and Luxord smiled.

"I've never loved anyone Zexion. I don't know how it feels." Luxord said and Zexion shoved Luxord off of him.

"Kind of how I felt with you yesterday." He said and walked out leaving Luxord on the floor looking at the ground with a grim look.

_Way to go Luxord. Fuck everything up like you always do._

Luxord thought with a sigh. He should be getting to his new job.

He got changed real quick and sprinted to the restaurant. He saw Zexion arguing with Braig. That's when Luxord decided to walk in.

"Luxord, why did it take you that long and why are my son's arms cut up?" Braig asked and Luxord looked at Zexion.

"Well... You see... So we left yesterday to pick up things for this recipe my friend read about. I needed to get a lot of brown sugar for it. But halfway through the store I realized that I already had some at the house. So Zexion and I dropped everything and left to go to my house to pick up the sugar. My friend was at my house so everything was messy and I didn't know where anything was. I told Zexion to get something from my room as I packed up the brown sugar and I heard a crash so I hurried into the room and he was on the floor. He accidentally dropped one of my picture frames when he was reaching for what I asked him to get and balancing himself on the chair he fell off and landed on the glass. So I told him I'd be right back my friend in the building could help him get the glass shards out. So I darted out, got my friend and he helped Zexion and wrapped up his arm. Zexion was so tired he just wanted to sleep and he hoped that his wounds would stop bleeding so you wouldn't worry. I cleaned up the glass and I suppose both of us just fell asleep. I apologize." Luxord said, mainly talking to Zexion when he said the last bit.

* * *

Zexion was eating lunch in his regular booth and Braig left because of 'business'. Demyx was upstairs and the place was closed.

Zexion slowly nibbled on his sandwich. He wished he never saw the picture. He wondered how his life would be different. He wouldn't know.

He gazed around the room slowly hoping for something to happen. Luxord walked out of the kitchen and sat across from Zexion who simply glared.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." Luxord stated simply while he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Your wrong." Zexion said and Luxord put down his sandwich and grabbed Zexion's hand. "Let go."

"No." Luxord stated simply. "I didn't use you for that Zexion."

"Yes you did." Zexion grumbled and Luxord grabbed Zexion's other hand so Zexion looked away angrily.

"No.. I didn't." Luxord stated and Zexion glanced at him

"Then what was it all about?" Zexion asked and Luxord looked around the room making sure no one was there.

"Because Zexion, I really do like you." Luxord said sincerely.

"But you don't love me." Zexion said and Luxord sighed.

"I don't love much Zexion. Me and my wife just divorced. I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or not. But I know I do like you. I like you a lot." Luxord said and pulled Zexion's hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. "And I'm not lying."

"What about Adelle. Did you use this same pick-up line?" Zexion asked slyly and Luxord sighed.

"I never loved Adelle, I could tell you that much. We were friends, yes but that's about all we were." Luxord said and leaned over the table and kissed Zexion's cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"...What do you mean by that?" Zexion asked, slightly panicked.

"Oh surely your jest. I'm going to be reassigned." Luxord said and Zexion shook his head.

"I thought.... I thought you were just kidding around with that." Zexion said desperately. "Please tell me your kidding."

"I'm sorry luv. But Saïx is taking me on Wednesday. It's Sunday now. I'll be gone in 3 days." Luxord said and Zexion's heart dropped.

This was it. The last time he'd see Luxord. His annoying British lover.

* * *

Later on that night, everyone was sleeping. Well, except for Zexion. He laid on his bed contemplating. What was going to happen? He'd honestly never saw Luxord in any of his visions.

_You don't see true love, it just appears._

Zexion shook his head. It wasn't going to end this way. He couldn't let it.

He got out of his bed and tip-toed downstairs. He there saw Luxord sitting on the bar, drinking a shot of tequila. He wasn't drunk though. He wanted to numb the pain.

Zexion walked over and placed his arm on Luxord's shoulder. When Luxord turned around, Zexion wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Zexion, what are you doing?" Luxord asked in-between Zexion's light kisses.

"I don't care... If it's the desperate side of me talking... Or if it's the side that urns to be loved... But I need you one more time at least." Zexion said and Luxord's eyes widened a bit. He kissed Zexion a few times then pulled away.

"Why do you want this so bad?" Luxord asked and Zexion couldn't STAND how amazingly beautiful Luxord looked in the dim lighting.

"... Think of it as a going away present." Zexion said and smirked. Luxord returned it.

"If you give me going away presents like this, I'm going to want to leave a lot." Luxord said smirking widely and hopped off the bar and picked up Zexion to the spare room which is where they officially met for the first time.

Luxord dropped Zexion to the couch and kissed down his neck. Zexion was already half naked, since he slept in only shorts. Luxord was fully dressed.

Zexion slowly tugged off his clothes looking into Luxord's eyes. Not leaving them for at least a minute. Just getting lost. Luxord pressed his forehead to Zexion's as both continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Luxord moved Zexion's hair out of the way. He gave him a light kiss with their eyes opened and hugged him tightly. Zexion rested his head on Luxord's shoulder.

"Maybe I should've looked into your eyes sooner." Luxord whispered and kissed him.

"Luxord, your.. Your just so beautiful." Zexion said and Luxord smirked.

"Well are we just going to exchange sweet nothings or make sweet love?" Luxord asked with a dangerous smirk on.

"Well.... We... Could.. Make love.." Zexion said coyly with a slight blush and Luxord chuckled.

"Whatever you say." He said and pulled off Zexion's shorts. That's all he was allowed to take off before Zexion ripped off his shirt and pants. Their torso's rubbed against each other as their lips collided and Luxord's hand was rubbing Zexion through his underwear lightly. Zexion got so fed up with it he pulled down Luxord's underwear and put Luxord's member in his mouth and began violently sucking on it getting light moans from Luxord's mouth.

"H-how are you s-so good at t-this?" Luxord gasped. Zexion pulled Luxord out of his mouth.

"Because." Zexion said and kissed Luxord roughly. "Now let's stop talking and start something else."

"You always did have a way with words." Luxord whispered huskily and pulled Zexion's underwear off. "Get ready. I'm feeling quite... Aroused.." Luxord said and raised his eyebrow with a sexy smirk.

"Oh me too Luxord. Just hurry up." Zexion said and Luxord nodded quickly and pushed Zexion farther down under him and spread out Zexion's legs and quickly thrust himself inside of the younger male.

He kept a constant steady speed, which was of coarse pretty fast. Zexion held in a moan as his erect member was being stroked by Luxord's lower stomach as he thrust Zexion.

"Oh fuck Luxord." Zexion gasped as he wrapped his arms around Luxord's neck. Luxord grunted and pressed his lips to Zexion's. He sucked on Zexion's lower lip and their tongues played with each other as Luxord explored the inner Zexion.

* * *

Demyx woke up to a sound that wasn't right. He turned to see Zexion was not in his bed. Demyx quickly looked at the clock and it read '3:42' It was defiantly in the morning. Demyx quickly got up quietly. He learned his stealth from Zexion who was always sneaking around when their mom was there. They used that to get around easily. Occasionally to eavesdrop on them screaming at each other.

He heard the noises from the "employee's lounge" so he softly and quietly snuck to the door which was left just a hair bit opened.

Leaning in while he was on his hands and knees he only saw the cabinets. He heard the voices more clear though.

"Oh my god, I'm going to miss you." Luxord grunted and Zexion inhaled and let out a moan.

"Me.. Too." Zexion said softly and Demyx pushed the door open a tad bit more. He saw Zexion with his arms and legs wrapped around Luxord, both of them were completely clothes-less and Luxord was grinding on top of Zexion.

Demyx's face turned BRIGHT red and he stumbled away from the door. He quickly, but stealthily walked upstairs and bumped into Braig.

"H-hi dad." Demyx said rather loudly, hoping to get Zexion and Luxord to hear. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep. Why are you up so early?" Braig asked chuckling and Demyx shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep either. What are the odds that we're BOTH AWAKE at this time?" Demyx asked cutely.

"Umm... I don't know." Braig said and raised his eyebrow. "Anyway, I'm kind of hungry so I'm going to go get something to eat." Braig said and Demyx smiled nervously.

"Get something to eat. DOWNSTAIRS? Your going DOWNSTAIRS you say?" Demyx asked and Braig smirked.

"Um, that was the plan. What do you have tourettes?" Braig asked while chuckling.

"Yes... Yes actually I DO!" Demyx yelled and laughed nervously.

"You're an odd one." Braig said while laughing and kissed Demyx's temple and walked downstairs

* * *

"Oh Luxord. Oh you feel so good." Zexion moaned as he clutched Luxord's back.

"I couldn't sleep either. What are the odds that we're BOTH AWAKE at this time?" They heard Demyx say upstairs. Zexion's eyes widened and Luxord's eyebrow twitched.

"Get something to eat. DOWNSTAIRS? Your going DOWNSTAIRS you say?" They heard Demyx again.

Quickly, Luxord dressed himself and snuck out of the room and sat on the bar where he was before. Zexion pulled up his underwear and shorts and laid down on the couch, pretending to relax and then heard Braig's footsteps walk downstairs.

"Ello Braig." Luxord said with a smile as he took another shot.

"Hey Luxord. What are you still doing here?" Braig asked and Luxord sighed.

"I've been trying to stay awake to think what's going to happen." Luxord sighed. "I need to talk to you alone." Luxord said and they walked into the kitchen as Demyx walked into the employee's lounge.

"Oh my god Demyx you scared me." Zexion said and Demyx glared.

"Are you CRAZY!?" Demyx whispered harshly.

"What did I do?" Zexion asked and Demyx scurried over and sat on his knees.

"I caught you and Luxord. Your lucky I caught you and not dad." Demyx replied and Zexion turned bright red. "He'd make Luxord leave."

".... About that." Zexion sighed looking down.

* * *

"Your LEAVING?!" Braig shouted and Luxord nodded slowly.

"Obergruppenführer Saïx is switching me to elsewhere. He say's I'm getting to friendly." Luxord said and Braig's eyes darkened.

"Fucking son of a bitch." Braig growled loudly and Luxord's eyes widened. No one really ever saw Braig mad. It was like seeing Demyx mad. It just didn't happen.

"I'm trying to find someone to take over when I leave. Don't worry, your not going to lose your restaurant." Luxord said and placed his hand on Braig's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I promise." Luxord finished even though he wasn't 100% positive if he could follow through.

"Thank you Luxord, that means a lot." Braig said with a genuine grin.

"Your welcome." Luxord said smiling and walked into the employee's lounge and saw Demyx.

"He knows." Zexion said simply and Luxord turned red.

"Kn-knows about what?" Luxord asked nervously and Zexion sighed.

"Us." Zexion stated and Demyx ran over and hugged Luxord.

"Luxy!! Don't leave!" He cried out and Luxord chuckled softly and played with Demyx's hair slightly which caused Zexion to be QUITE jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own KH**

* * *

**April 11****th**** 1933**

Luxord was nowhere to be found, Demyx was playing sitar, Braig was mopping the floors and Zexion was laying on his bed upstairs.

He was looking at the ceiling, just waiting for it to come to life and tell him something that maybe he didn't originally know himself.

He sighed deeply and looked out of his window. He saw a bunch of people socializing and talking outside. He wanted to be outside. He wanted to be one of those couples who held hands and walked down the sidewalk causing everyone in looking distance to get extremely jealous.

But he knew that wasn't the case. He honestly didn't even know where Luxord was. Zexion just went to sleep and woke up to no Luxord.

His dream was strange. He saw that creepy scientist that was at the restaurant the other day. He didn't remember much. Just bits and pieces. He could feel pain through his veins. It just made him fear the day Luxord had to leave even more.

He winced when he thought about it. He didn't want the day to come. He needed Luxord--again.

Zexion turned on his bed, careful not to close his eyes, he might fall asleep.

He heard the door open because of the greetings of wind chimes that went along with it.

"Ello' everyone." Luxord's voice said happily and Zexion flew up and got himself dressed.

He walked downstairs just in time to see a male with pink hair and his arms crossed.

"Oh hello Zexion!" Luxord said with a smile. Maybe that meant he wasn't going anywhere. He was happy about it. "This is Marluxia. He agreed to help you with the restaurant." He said with a smile and Braig grinned.

"Oh Luxord, you don't know how grateful I am." Braig said and Luxord just smiled.

"It's really no problem. Well I'll be right back." Luxord said and walked out of the place. Demyx nudged Zexion and Zexion nodded and quickly walked out of the door.

"Luxord." Zexion said loudly, but didn't shout. Luxord turned to him and smirked.

"Yes Zexion?" He asked and walked over.

"We never got to finish." Zexion said and Luxord chuckled.

"When would you like to finish?" He asked and Zexion looked up at him innocently.

"Now." Zexion said and Luxord smirked.

"Let's go." Luxord said and Zexion followed him to the apartment.

* * *

When they got there it was dark but they could still see. Luxord quickly shut the door and began to undress, as did Zexion. Once they didn't have anything on their torsos, Luxord pounced on Zexion, right there on the living room floor. Their tongues collided with each other and Luxord was grinding on top of Zexion until he could feel that he was hard enough. He pulled down Zexion's pants and Zexion flipped on top of Luxord and deepened the kiss. Luxord grabbed Zexion's ass firmly and moaned as Zexion kissed his way down Luxord's neck. He pulled down Luxord's pants with his boxers and put Luxord's member in his mouth as he shafted up and down. Luxord moaned and after a while shoved Zexion off with a smirk and used two of his fingers to probe inside of Zexion.

His breath's became short and he kissed Luxord passionately and then glared.

"Stop fucking teasing me." He growled and Luxord's smirk became wider. Pulling him closer he grabbed his legs and Zexion wrapped them around Luxord's waist. Luxord pinned Zexion's hands to the floor and pushed inside of him.

* * *

It ended with Luxord giving Zexion small kisses and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Their lips met but they didn't kiss lustfully, they kissed softly. Nothing was behind that kiss but pure love.

Even if neither of them spoke anything, they both loved each other more than anything.

Luxord got up and sat on the couch. He pulled Zexion to his lap and then they laid down. Luxord had his arms around Zexion and his head was resting on Zexion's neck. He felt Zexion shake and Luxord kissed his shoulder.

"What's wrong luv?" Luxord whispered and he saw Zexion's arm move to his face.

"Nothing." Zexion said back and Luxord sat up and turned on the light to see Zexion with a few tears running down his cheeks.

"..Zexion..." Luxord said as his facial structure changed dramatically.

"It's nothing." Zexion said and Luxord hugged Zexion tightly.

"Oh it is something." Luxord said and kissed Zexion's head. Zexion smacked Luxord hard and pulled away. "Luv, what's wrong?"

"...Your what's wrong." Zexion said and stood up angrily.

"What did I do?" Luxord asked calmly. Zexion grabbed Luxord and pulled him up so he was standing. Zexion was up to Luxord's shoulder, maybe a tad bit shorter.

"You.... Your-... Your leaving me." Zexion whispered and Luxord bit his lip and hugged Zexion.

"I don't want to go. Trust me, if I could, I'd only be here, with you." Luxord promised.

"... Luxord.." Zexion whispered and Luxord smiled.

"Yes luv?" He asked and Zexion turned a different way.

"I don't know when we're going to see each other again. What happens... If you--" Zexion was cut off by a kiss.

"If I have sex with anyone then forget about me completely. But if I stay faithful..." Luxord said and grabbed Zexion's hand with a smile. "Then your going to marry me."

"...." Zexion's mouth was dropped. Marry Luxord? Of coarse it was the perfect plan, he wanted it but... It was stupid. He was a Jew, Luxord was a Nazi. They were both guys. How would this work?

"Don't worry." Luxord said and kissed Zexion again. "I'll make it work. Don't let anything discourage you, ok?" Zexion's face was normal. He wasn't smiling, he was emotionless. Then suddenly a huge grin planted on his lips and he flung his arms around Luxord.

"I can't wait." Zexion said while biting his lip.

"Your so dazzling with that gorgeous smile of yours luv." Luxord said with a smile.

"That's a good thing then right?" Zexion asked and Luxord nodded and kissed him passionately.

"Of coarse it is. It's the best thing." Luxord whispered with a smile.

**April 12****th**** 1933**

Demyx was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Marluxia walked in with a glum look. Demyx turned to him out of curiosity but grinned.

"Hello. I'm Demyx." He introduced and Marluxia nodded.

"Marluxia. Where's your father?" He asked slowly and Demyx pointed up.

"He's sleeping." Demyx answered and Marluxia nodded slowly.

"Oh." Marluxia said and turned around and walked out.

Demyx put the eggs on his plate and walked out of the kitchen setting them on the bar. He walked over to Marluxia and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked and Marluxia sighed. "Come on. You can share my eggs." Demyx said smiling and grabbed his plate and the two sat down in the corner booth. "So what's up?"

"I'm... I'm just kind of bummed that Luxord is being transferred." Marluxia sighed and Demyx gave him a reassuring smile.

"He'll come back." Demyx said and Marluxia nodded slowly. "You two were best friends?"

"Yeah... We'd hang out nearly every day. We were both positioned here. Him being the 10th one and me being the 11th. But then we stopped hanging out as much." Marluxia explained.

"Why?" Demyx asked and ate a forkful of his scrambled eggs.

"Don't say anything... But I think... He really likes your brother." Marluxia whispered and blushed. "He came to my house angry the other day, all he could say was 'Zexion this' and 'Zexion that' He just doesn't do that with everyone. Not even his ex wife. Arabelle. And she got him heated. All he did though was drink and laugh bitterly about her. But he's been hanging out with your brother a lot. He's really protective over him too." Marluxia said and Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked and Marluxia took some eggs.

"Well.." Marluxia started and swallowed. "I told him I would help your father and he threatened to break every single one of my fingers if I were to so much as lay a hand on Zexion." Marluxia said and smirked as he chuckled softly. "And when he was mad at Zexion that night, I was joking around because usually when I say this he laughs. I said 'Want me to kick his ass for you?' and he flipped. 'Don't you dare touch Zexion' He said." Marluxia explained with a sad sigh but had a weak smile. "I guess I'm jealous too."

"Why are you jealous?" Demyx asked curiously.

"I guess in my train of thought, I'm his best friend, he should want to protect me over Zexion. I don't blame your brother. I blame myself. I had all the time in the world to tell him that... I like him." Marluxia said and Demyx dropped the fork.

"What?" He asked quickly and Marluxia nodded. Demyx shook his head.

"I was going to tell him before he leaves tomorrow." Marluxia finished and Demyx flew over the table and knelt to Marluxia's face with his legs on either side of the plate and pressed his finger to Marluxia's lips.

"W-what was that?" He asked once Demyx pulled his finger away.

"Please, Zexion loves Luxord. This is the first time I've actually seen him somewhat happy in 11 years." Demyx whispered and Marluxia looked down.

".... As you wish." He said and Demyx smiled.

"Thank you." Demyx said and sat back down.

* * *

Braig woke up with a huge headache. He didn't know how he got it but it was killing him. He was laying on his bed and it was around 6 in the morning. Usually he woke the boys up but he knew that they already woke up.

He heard footsteps in his room and looked up to see Luxord. Luxord sat on the end of his bed and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Braig asked and Luxord sighed.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Luxord mumbled and Braig nodded and was rubbing his temple.

"Yes." Braig said and Luxord turned to him.

"Don't get angry at me." Luxord added and Braig smiled.

"Alright." He said and Luxord sighed again.

"I..... Zexion..." Luxord was having trouble to find words. "....Zexion and I... Well... I don't know... I... Really ....love him." Luxord blushed. He wasn't exactly sure how Braig was going to act about it. He turned his head and waited for an explosion. Braig stood up and walked to the corner of his room and was shuffling through a box. Luxord gulped when he stood up. Braig walked over and sat next to Luxord and showed him a half faded picture.

"This is a picture... Of me and Demyx. Not my son. My love." Braig explained and Luxord's eyes widened. "We fought in WWI together. It was 1917. He died. Of coarse I had Adelle, but Demyx... I really loved him. I won't tell my "son" Demyx that... He's not my real son. You see, I was dating Adelle, Demyx was dating a woman by the name of Faith. Zexion was 2 by the end of the war and Faith just had her baby. She couldn't keep him though. She said that he looked to much like his dad. And he does. Every morning when I wake up and look at him, I think of MY Demyx. But this one... This is my son. Faith gave Demyx to Adelle, I took care of Demyx like he was my own. Of coarse Zexion doesn't know that Demyx isn't his real brother but that's just fine. I never thought two kids could get along so well. Demyx is actually 100% German. He's beautiful." Braig finished and stared deeply into the picture. He turned to Luxord. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is, don't think I don't approve because of the gender thing. Because I know if I could, I would've been with Demyx right now. If only he were alive. He was young. I was 25, he was only 19."

"Gruppenführer Braig, I apologize. You look like you really did love Demyx." Luxord said and Braig smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I really did." He finished and Braig chuckled. "Come here." He said and hugged Luxord. "Son."

* * *

Zexion got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. When he got out of the bathroom he saw Braig hugging Luxord. He decided not to push anything further and just get dressed, hoping to get Luxord alone and ask what the deal was.

He quickly got dressed and knocked lightly on his father's door.

"Hello Zexion." Braig said with a smile. Luxord was sitting next to them. They looked like they were having a jolly ol' time sitting there talking like best friends.

"Hi dad, Luxord." Zexion said formally and Luxord turned to Braig who just chuckled and swatted his hand and Luxord grinned and ran over to Zexion and hugged him. Zexion turned bright red, he really didn't know what was going on. That is until Luxord kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ah young love." Braig said and laughed. "Now if you'll excuse Zexion, he has to get to school." Braig said and led Zexion down the stairs and he looked up at Luxord who had a grin.

Demyx was sitting at the booth eating with Marluxia.

"Come on, time to go." Zexion said and Demyx nodded and jumped up.

"Bye Marluxia!" He said and ran over and hugged Braig and kissed his cheek. "Bye daddy!" With that the two left. Braig turned around and a tear ran down his face and he nodded slowly.

"Bye... Son." He whispered and walked upstairs back to his room. He couldn't take the fact that he had the love of his life's son in his house and couldn't tell him. Well.. He could. That would just add on more stress. Which is something he shouldn't do to Poor Demyx. After all, he's still young. It's almost his 16th birthday. How ironic is it that it's the day after HIS Demyx?


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own KH**

* * *

**April 13****th**** 1933**

This day was bound to come soon. Zexion was still upset like it was just decided though. Braig was rubbing Zexion's shoulders and Luxord was sitting on the bar nervously. His leg was shaking and Braig leaned into Zexion's ear.

"Go in the back and say goodbye." He whispered and Zexion nodded and closed his eyes tight so he wouldn't let out a single tear. Who knew that the liquid would come out of the wrinkles of the eyelids?

Zexion's hand touched the material on Luxord's shoulder and Luxord turned around. His eyes were glossy but he knew no matter what, he couldn't cry. Sure he wanted to but that's something a soldier didn't do. _Cry_.

Luxord got off of the counter and followed Zexion to the employee's lounge. The two stood next to each other. Just gazing into one another's eyes. Zexion wrapped his arms around Luxord's neck and pressed his lips to Luxord's. Luxord wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist and returned the kiss. Not to soon after did they heard knocking at the door. They pulled away and walked towards it. Luxord stopped and put his hand out as he kissed Zexion's forehead.

"I love you, and I WILL marry you." Luxord said completely seriously. There was no hint of a smile. He was dead serious. His eyes looked like melting ice. They needed to stay frozen but just by looking at Zexion they were melting.

"I love you too Luxord." Zexion whispered and Luxord smiled. "I can't wait to get married."

Luxord nodded and kissed him lightly one last time before walking out. Zexion followed behind him and he sat at THEIR booth. A booth that's going to bring to any memories to even look at it. Luxord returned to his seat at the bar and that's when Obergruppenführer Saïx was let in.

"I'm pretty sure you all know why I'm here." He said and everyone nodded. Zexion was facing a different way, letting his dark hair cover his eyes so no one knew he was about to cry.

Marluxia walked over to Luxord and they did some weird handshake.

"You still remember." Marluxia beamed and Luxord chuckled.

"How am I going to forget mine and my best friend's secret handshake we made up when we were younger?" Luxord asked and Zexion winced. He wanted to be doing a secret handshake with Luxord right now. "Stay safe."

"Well duh." Luxord said and turned to Zexion. He walked over to Braig and gave him a handshake, but slipped a note into his hand. He nudged Zexion and Braig nodded.

"Goodbye."

_This is what it is. It's goodbye. Isn't it? The last time they'd see one another. It really was the last time. Wasn't it?_

The door shut and the room felt a certain wave of sadness. Zexion couldn't take it. He stormed upstairs. If only he didn't yell at Luxord, nothing would happen. Everyone would be fine, he'd be with Luxord. It was all his fault. He deserves anything that the future would bring to him.

Braig walked upstairs and sat on Zexion's bed as Zexion laid faced down.

"Zexion. Luxord wanted me to give this to you." Braig said and Zexion turned over and Braig was heartbroken by his tearstained face. Zexion took the note and a key fell out. He raised his eyebrow and opened the note all the way.

Zexion,

Well, I apologize for leaving so soon but don't think I didn't forget about anything. As your reading this I'm packing up some of my stuff at my house. I've given you an extra key to get in. I should be gone in about 20 minutes. Saïx is pretty punctual. What I want you to do is to go to my house in an hour, and on the table will be another note. I'm going to send you on a mini scavenger hunt throughout my house. Well, I love you. Goodbye.

-Luxord

Zexion smiled and looked at his father who was also smiling. Braig hugged Zexion tightly.

"Dad." Zexion whispered.

"Yes son?" Braig asked and Zexion smiled.

"Dad I love you." He said and Braig smiled.

"I love you too son." Braig whispered and kissed Zexion's temple.

* * *

Zexion was walking down the street. It was 7 o'clock at night and he needed to get to Luxord's house quick.

He got to the door and unlocked it with the key.

As he walked in a waft of Luxord's scent blew in his face causing him to become even more upset. He turned on the light and looked around. He remembered this place well. He grabbed a note that was on the table, poking out from the lamp was a piece of paper folded up like the one before. Zexion grabbed it and opened it as he closed the door.

Well I guess you got my last letter if your reading this. But what I want you to do is go in my room. There should be something on the bed.

Zexion walked into the bedroom and turned on the light and saw a painting on the bed. It was of him. He blushed and ran his fingers down it. In the bottom Luxord signed his name. There was a note next to that one.

I hope you like the painting, but that's not what I wanted you to come here for. Zexion, how old am I?

Zexion raised his eyebrow. What a strange question. He was 26. Zexion stared blankly at the note and looked around the room. He saw a small table in the corner. It had a bunch of candles. Zexion walked over and counted them. There was 25. Where was the 26th one?

His eyes scanned the room and he found a red candle that was lit with a note under it. He walked over and picked that one up.

Well it warms my heart to know you know my age. You may be wondering why I'm putting all of these strange notes everywhere. Well, I'm going to ask you questions that will lead you to where clues are. This way if someone else finds these, they wont know where to look. Now blow out the candle.

Zexion did as the not said.

What number did it burn up on?

Zexion stared at it. It seemed Luxord marked the candle. It stopped at 10. How strange. That was his favorite number.

Which meant it was something to do with his favorite...

Zexion ran out of the room and looked into the dining room. There was his favorite tea set. He looked in the cups and on the cup labeled 10 was another note.

Your doing pretty well. Anyways, I want you to take the cup that says 6, I made it myself because I know you like the number. Now, in my room you should be pointing to something when you pick it up.

Zexion raised his eyebrow and took the cup and walked into the bedroom again. How was he to know where he'd be pointing to?

You should be pointing to something when you pick it up... That doesn't make any sense. He gazed around the room and sighed as he sat on Luxord's bed. He failed.

He looked down at the painting and smiled. It really did look like him. He looked emotionless in the picture, each strand of hair was carefully painted and his left arm was wrapped around his stomach, holding his right one up. He was nudging something behind him.

Zexion smiled at the detail of the picture. He again ran his fingers down the thick parchment and noticed how beautifully detailed the hands were... Wait... The hands.

Zexion jumped off of the bed and picked up the picture. The painted Zexion was pointing to a frame on the wall. He put down the picture and walked over to the frame and examined it. He pulled it off the wall and there was a vault with a sticky note on it.

You did it luv. Now what's the combination?

Zexion smiled at himself for actually getting something right. He gathered all of the notes together in chronological order and circled the numbers.

26, 10, 6.

He put the combination into the lock and it popped open. Zexion's heart raced and he slowly opened it.

There it was. In all of it's glory. His future was right there. In the small box.

His future wedding band.

"Yes." Zexion whispered when he saw the note in front of the box.

"Will you?"

"Yes I will." Zexion said and a tear ran down his face and he took the ring. "I will marry you Luxord."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own KH**

* * *

**November 9****th**** 1941**

Demyx sat on his bed next to Zexion. He was now 23 years old. Zexion was 25.

Since the day that Luxord left, Zexion practically became mute. He wouldn't speak for very long. He's been waiting for Luxord to come back. He couldn't see it in his visions at all. He couldn't see Luxord. It upset him, just thinking of seeing him again would make his day.

But today wasn't like any other day.

Zexion sat in the corner of his bed. His thick dark blue hair covered most of his face. His teeth were clenched. In his hands he held the Star of David. His pulse was in his neck. He could feel it just but sitting still. He couldn't breath to heavy. He was much to afraid. Next to him was his brother. Just laying there.

Déjà vu?

Maybe.

Tonight was the night Zexion was dreaming about since day one?

Oh yeah.

Honestly he didn't know if they were going to be taken away. He just cuddled up on his bed and prayed for the screams to quiet down in his head.

He felt something and opened his eyes. Demyx was cuddled up to him. Even now, Demyx was afraid. It was cute.

"Brother." His soft voice called out. Zexion looked at him. "It's tonight isn't it brother." Demyx asked and Zexion's head turned. "I love you."

"....I love you too Demyx." Zexion's voice cracked a bit as he talked but Demyx felt reassured that he spoke.

They walked downstairs and saw Marluxia was in his uniform along with Axel and Xaldin.

"Marly... What's going on?" Demyx asked and Marluxia turned his head.

"Demyx... We have to take you away." Axel said softly and Braig walked downstairs with his face tearstained. He smiled at Demyx though.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe... Demyx.." He said and ran his fingers through Demyx's hair. "You're being taken away to be safe."

"But... Dad... Can't you and Zexion come?" Demyx asked and Xaldin rolled his eyes.

"Kid, he's not your dad." Xaldin said and Braig's face looked like someone just killed someone in front of him.

"...What are you talking about? Of coarse he is." Demyx answered and Braig looked at Demyx and then looked at Axel.

"Can I talk to him alone for a minute?" He asked and Axel nodded and Braig led him to the back room. "Here."

Braig handed Demyx a picture. It was two people. Two males. Braig and a man who he's never seen before, but looked a lot like him.

"That's your dad Demyx. His name was in fact Demyx Myde. He died in World War 1, your mother, Faith was so upset that she couldn't handle taking care of you. You looked so much like him it broke her heart. She gave you up to me and Adelle. Sometimes I'm grateful, but sometimes I wish she hadn't. You see.... Demyx and I... We.... We loved each other.. Not like best friends should.... I was in love with your father Demyx. And every morning, I see you getting older and looking more and more like the love of my life who passed away so long ago. Sometimes it hurts. But sometimes I'm glad that your with me and safe." Braig said and kissed Demyx's cheek. "I'm sorry that I never told you Demyx. I just wanted you to live a normal life."

".... Braig." Demyx said sternly. Braig winced. He's been demoted from "dad" to "Braig."

"Yes Demyx?" Braig asked and his heart shattered.

"...Do you think the feeling was hereditary?" Demyx asked and Braig raised his eyebrow and Demyx softly kissed his lips.

"Because I was kind of wondering why I loved my "dad" so much. Now I know." Demyx said and Braig started to cry and hugged Demyx. "I don't want to leave. How did they know that I wasn't yours?"

"I... I told Marluxia so he would get someone to take you. Your 100% German Demyx. You have blonde hair and blue eyes and your tall. Hitler wants to create the perfect race, and you're a leap to perfection. They're taking you to Faith's house. She lives 2 hours away from here in a big house. You'll be safe. Don't worry about Zexion and I. We'll pull through." Braig said and Demyx started to cry a bit harder.

"Why would you do that!? I would have died with you!" Demyx cried and hugged Braig tightly. "Don't make me go." He whimpered and Xaldin walked in.

"I'm getting impatient." He said calmly and Axel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the room.

"I'm really sorry but your going to have to hurry things up. Demyx, I'll try to keep these two as safe as I can. You just come with us." Axel whispered and Demyx nodded and Braig and Demyx stood up.

Axel left the room and Braig kissed Demyx.

"Stay safe." He said, for a minute he was talking to the original Demyx.

"You too." Demyx said and hugged him one last time and he was taken away by Axel and Xaldin.

Then it was just down to Marluxia, Zexion and Braig.

That night, Marluxia stayed outside. He sat right on the stoop and watched as Nazi's hauled Jew's out of their houses and planned on bringing them to concentration camps. But that wouldn't happen to Braig and Zexion. He wouldn't allow it.

He's worked "for" Braig for a solid 5 years. He's grown attached to them. And he couldn't let Luxord down...

_"Marluxia. You keep them safe. You keep them safe with your fucking life you hear me?"_

"Yes." Marluxia whispered to himself. "I hear you loud and clear.."

With that he watched the fires burning and the rocks being thrown through windows. It was now up to him, how was he going to hide Zexion and Braig?

He knew he had to but he didn't know exactly HOW to do so. He needed to find out fast. He couldn't stand in front of the restaurant forever. He didn't plan on it. Whatever he did, he needed to get them out.

* * *

Zexion was walking down the road. He knew he absolutely shouldn't but he needed to see if Roxas was safe. He remembered him being Demyx's best friend. He would probably be slightly relieved to hear that Demyx was safe.

Suddenly he heard a vicious bark. He froze in his steps. The Nazi's used German Shepard's to find people at nighttime. Zexion sprinted to hide and he was pressing himself to a wall in an alleyway. The dog ran down that same one and stopped in front of him. Zexion's blood froze in his veins. He couldn't blink. He only saw the snarling dog in front of him and thought that this was the end. The dog licked him and wagged his tail happily. Zexion looked deeply confused. Yes the dog belonged to the Nazi's but why it was all exited, Zexion had no idea. He simply pet it and the dog cuddled up to him.

"Arvin." Zexion said with a smirk. He officially named the dog. It stopped what it was doing and ran out of the alleyway.

"I'm guessing there's no one down there?" A Nazi's voice came and the dog barked and walked away. Zexion's eyes widened. His life was saved by a dog.

He got up and looked around, no one was there. He dashed to Roxas' house. He knocked on the door lightly and a very terrified looking Roxas opened the door.

"Zexion." He said surprised and ushered him inside.

"They took Demyx away." Zexion said and Roxas' face dropped.

"W-what?" He asked and Zexion nudged Roxas.

"There's a lot to explain." Zexion answered and Roxas nodded and they went up to the attic to talk.

* * *

"So he's safe?" Roxas asked with a relieved face and Zexion nodded slowly.

"You should come with me. I need to find Naminé. Marluxia, the guy that's helping my dad with the shop is going to try to hide us somewhere." Zexion whispered and Roxas grinned.

"Wow really?" He asked and Zexion nodded.

"Yeah. Let's find her." Zexion said and Roxas nodded and they snuck out of the house and walked around trying to find where Naminé lived. They saw her under a tree. Why would she be under a tree? Why wasn't she hiding?

Roxas ran over and grabbed her arms.

"Naminé. What are you doing?" He asked and Zexion walked over.

"They took my parents. They took everyone. But me. They couldn't find me. My mom hid me. I got out just in time to see them being taken away." Naminé said and she started to cry.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. Come on. We've got to get back to Zexion's dad's restaurant." Roxas said and she nodded and wiped up her tears. They ran off and just when Zexion was about to he heard a voice.

"Look who I found." Saïx said and Zexion froze.

Saïx was glaring down at Zexion. Zexion knew he was caught and to not even try running.

"So they didn't take your dad yet? Pity. I should have that fixed." Saïx said and Zexion glared.

"Just take me. Please. Don't take him." Zexion said and Saïx chuckled.

"No no. I think I want both of you." Saïx said and a Nazi grabbed Zexion from behind. "Come Xaldin. Let's get his father." Saïx said and Xaldin chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Zexion was looking down. His eyes started watering. His father was right next to him stroking his hair.

"Dad, it's all my fault." Zexion whimpered. "Everything. We could've gotten away." Zexion said and Braig smiled at him.

"Zexion, don't even worry. I bet we'll be just fine." He whispered and they were loaded on a train to the ghetto.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own KH**

* * *

**November 23****rd**** 1941**

"What are you saying?" Luxord asked curiously. Demyx frowned.

"I don't know what I'm saying Luxord. I need you to go back to where Zexion and Braig live and help them. Help them Luxord." Demyx whimpered and Luxord smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Marluxia has them hidden somewhere." Luxord promised and Demyx looked down.

"I don't know. You didn't feel that. Just randomly you felt... Empty?" Demyx asked and Luxord nodded.

"Yes but I've been like that for 8 years." Luxord said and Demyx glared.

"Something happened to them. I just know it." Demyx answered and Luxord sighed.

"I know Demyx... I can't be positive anymore. I know something happened. It's tearing me apart that I can't see Zexion. I miss him so much." Luxord said and Demyx nodded.

"He misses you too Luxord." Demyx said and turned his head. "I'd know."

"I'll do my best to find them Demyx. Don't worry. I'll get Zexion and Braig. You just sit tight." Luxord said and Demyx sighed as he looked at his house. Faith, his mom. Was anything but nice. She was so cold all the time and made Demyx feel funny.

"Can I go too?" Demyx asked and Luxord shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo." Luxord said sadly. "I'd somehow screw everything up."

"Oh... Well... The second you find them.. Bring them to me please." Demyx said and Luxord nodded.

"Alright." Luxord agreed and set off.

* * *

Zexion was sitting on the floor. They took everything he had. Thankfully he never took the ring from Luxord's room. He would go to Luxord's house just to see it occasionally.

Right now he was in white and blue striped pajamas. He was sitting next to Roxas and Braig. They were fenced in. Not fun. Roxas was leaning on Zexion's shoulder and Braig was sitting there with his leg shaking. One of the Nazi's walked over and looked at Braig. The Nazi was 38?

"Gruppenführer Braig?" He asked and Braig looked up and grinned.

"Oh no way." Braig said and the Nazi walked over.

"So you do remember me?" He asked and Braig laughed.

"Of coarse I do Lexaeus. You were under my wing in WWI." Braig said with a smile.

"Why are you here? You were one of the highest positions." Lexaeus said and Braig shrugged.

"Well... My son is more important." Braig said and Lexaeus looked at Zexion.

"I see."

* * *

"Zexion Ienzo." Xemnas said walking over to him. "Your being taken."

"What?" Braig asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, one of my Scientists remembers him quite distinctly and would love it if he could do a few experiments." Xemnas said and grabbed Zexion. "Let's go."

Braig gulped and Roxas stood up to see Zexion stare back at him.

* * *

"Thank you Superior. I'm very grateful." Vexen said smirking and eyed Zexion. Why didn't he think of that sooner? Vexen had seen him protect Luxord.

"Yes, tell me what you found." Xemnas said and left the room. Vexen looked at Zexion and grabbed a clipboard.

"Come. I must learn about you." He said and put Zexion on a scale. "142 pounds... 5'4." Vexen said and smirked as he snapped his fingers and a younger scientist ran over. "Find out the capacity of the electrical volts I could put in him without frying him." Vexen said and he nodded and Zexion's eyes went wide. "Now, when do you get visions?" Vexen asked and Zexion looked down. "You will answer me."

"... When I sleep." Zexion whispered and Vexen chuckled.

"Good boy. What do these visions consist of?" Vexen asked and Zexion sighed.

"Everything. Although there's certain people I can't see in my visions and I don't know what day my visions are being taken place. Sometimes I only get audio or video. There's never a surefire vision that's perfect and vivid." Zexion explained and Vexen grew a nasty smirk.

"Oh we'll see about that." He said and Zexion turned his head to the side nervously.

* * *

Luxord arrived at the restaurant that he grew to love and adore. But it was different. It was lifeless. He was used to coming here with the sound of Demyx playing sitar and Zexion asking orders and Braig talking to someone. None of that was there.

Demyx was right. They were taken away.

The happiness that was being kept held inside of Luxord completely vaporized. He knew that he wouldn't see Zexion again. He wondered if Zexion could see what would happen in his visions...

Exactly! His visions!

Vexen must have taken him.

Luxord's face contorted just thinking about the man. The scientist was going to pay-- dearly. All he had to do was figure out where he was.

* * *

Zexion was in a dark room. There were a few blankets on the floor but that's about it. It was a really cold room. Where they kept some of their patients. Zexion was the only one at the moment.

He curled up on the blankets, blacking out the horrific aroma and tried to sleep. Maybe if he saw something, they'd let him go and he could be happy. He could get his father out and everyone would be ok.

_Static. Everything was static. He could barely see anything-- now he could. Braig was walking into a room with a bunch of others. It was the gas chamber. _

_Zexion was now sitting on the table and so much electrical volts passed through his body, he could feel it._

Zexion woke up to a few of the minor scientists waking him up. He was screaming, shaking and had a few burns all over his skin. His breathing was heavy.

"You had a vision?" One asked and Zexion turned his head to the side and nodded.

"Not a very good one." Zexion said and someone injected a syringe into his arm.

"Well try again." Was the last words he heard.

_He was numb. He looked around and everywhere seemed just... Empty. _

_For the first time he saw Luxord-- crying. He didn't know why exactly. _

_The dark is what scared him the most. He then saw planes of the united states. He didn't know what date but he knew that help would be on the way. He couldn't see who was alive to accept the help however. He just knew._

He woke up and he was on a table. The same from his dream. His eyes widened.

"Did you see anything?" Vexen asked as he hooked up wires to Zexion's forehead and arms and legs.

"Just... People crying." Zexion said with a sigh.

"Not good enough." Vexen said and Zexion raised his eyebrow.

"What exactly do you need me to see?" Zexion asked and Vexen glared.

"I need to see if it ends. And when." Vexen said and Zexion nodded slowly.

"I can't see dates but I know it ends." Zexion said and Vexen stepped away from him and turned on the machine.

"Not good enough. I need to know when!" He yelled angrily and fir the 3rd time, Zexion felt the electricity pass through his body.

* * *

Luxord arrived in the ghetto. He scanned around and saw Jews everywhere, glaring at him like it was HIS fault this happened. He wasn't going to say it wasn't. He was part of the reason.

He then saw something that made him grin.

"Braig!" He called out and ran across and saw the "old timer" struggling.

"Oh... Luxord... Good to see you." Braig said and Luxord's expression softened.

"Braig... What's wrong?" Luxord asked and Braig put his arm on Luxord's shoulder.

"Vexen wanted Zexion." Braig said. "And I'm being moved to Auschwitz."

"No..." Luxord said with his eyes widened.

"No, they're known for the gas chambers." Luxord said and Braig hugged Luxord.

"Do me a favor and get Zexion to safety." Braig said and Luxord nodded.

"I'll get you out. I'll get you out now--"

"You can't. They've already transferred me. My last name starts with an I. I didn't expect to be here long anyway." Braig said and smiled softly.

"Good luck." Braig said and Luxord nodded slowly.

"Don't go in the 'showers'." Luxord whispered. "Don't believe a thing they say." Luxord said and Braig smiled softly.

"Tell Zexion and if you see Demyx... Tell them both I love them." Braig said and Luxord nodded.

"Don't worry Braig. I'll get you out. Don't you worry." Luxord said and Braig smiled.

"Ok." He said and Luxord left.

"I apologize. But Braig Ienzo, I need to take you to Auschwitz." Lexaeus said and Braig smiled.

"That's just fine." Braig said and followed Lexaeus to the train. His death was nigh.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own KH**

* * *

**November 24****th**** 1941**

"Oh god!! Please stop!!" Zexion shouted out and Vexen grew pissed.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" He shouted out angrily.

"I'm trying to!" Zexion whimpered.

"Well OBVIOUSLY not hard ENOUGH!" Vexen snapped and Zexion sighed as another electrical current traveled through his body and triggered his brain to shut down for sleep. Again.

* * *

Demyx sat on the window sill. He's never lived in such a big house before. But somehow the house that was filled with everything he could ever want, was empty.

"Braig... Zexion... Please... For the love of god be ok." Demyx whispered and picked up his sitar and started to play it. A song that him and Zexion wrote when they were younger. Demyx was 13 and Zexion was 15.

It was their song of hope. For everything they would play it. Their tests, plays, performances, everything.

But this time it was played with more heart. Demyx couldn't pray as much in a lifetime as he did right then.

_Be ok. Please be ok._

* * *

Braig sat on the train. He was scrunched together with a bunch of other people. His heart was aching. He knew most of the older people from World War One. They weren't anything major like him. Just soldiers. All of these people with families. And he was alone.

Some people looked surprised he was there. Hot shot General of WWI being taken to be slaughtered? It took people by surprise. What took him by surprise is that they were surprised.

A few Nazi soldiers gave him pity. After all he wasn't a cold hearted dick to his soldiers. He was understanding but he still could kick someone's ass if they got out of line. That's why people respected him.

He almost wished that he registered in the special camps for previous people in the army. But then that would leave Zexion alone. He couldn't have that happen. Zexion was his son.

And that's when the train stopped. They were on the train for hours upon hours. Finally they were being taken out.

They were separated. Males, females, adults, children, elderly, handicap. Then they were doing a count to make sure who was there. Then it got to Braig's name.

"Braig Ienzo." Someone called out and Braig slowly raised his arm. ".... General Braig Ienzo?" Braig raised his eyebrow and slowly nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Braig said and then was ignored again. How sad was it that his soldiers would have to kill him.

* * *

"YOU'LL BE HUNG!" Zexion cried out with tears running down his face. Vexen stopped the machine and ran over.

"Why?" Vexen asked and Zexion heaved.

"December 9th 1946. You'll be hung if you don't stop. They'll find you guilty for killing innocents." Zexion said with a glare.

"Who?" Vexen asked and Zexion looked at him angrily.

"The United States!" Zexion exclaimed and Vexen poked his chin in thought.

"Very well." Vexen said and ripped out the needles and left Zexion in his ripped shorts and that's it. His arms, legs, chest, face was all cut up. He was taken back to the room. It was surprising. He was the only person there, that wasn't a twin.

He sighed. What was Vexen going to do with him now?

He felt light headed from all of the blood he was losing. He passed out.

* * *

Luxord walked into the Science lab that the scientists created a few years back. It was huge and it could make your skin crawl just by looking at it. So much kids were murdered here. They liked doing genetic tests. So most of the inhabitants were twins. Why Zexion was there, who knew.

Luxord looked around until he saw a familiar curtain of blonde hair. He walked over and turned Vexen around.

"Where is Zexion?" Luxord asked and Vexen smiled wickedly.

"Oh to late. I'm sending him to see his father in Auschwitz." He replied and Luxord growled.

"Give him to me." Luxord hissed and Vexen pointed.

"I already sent him." He replied and Luxord glared daggers and ran off to try to find Auschwitz.

* * *

Zexion sat in the train. His heart was pounding. This is how it ends. It is, isn't it? When he's 25 years old in the Holocaust. That's how he'll be remembered.

He was cold, he still only had his ripped shorts on. That's all he was given. His pajamas were taken so they could hook him up to the machine.

"Zexion?" Someone called and he turned. That's when his eyes went wide.

* * *

Braig was working right now. They worked you till you couldn't work, and then they'd kill you. Pleasant huh?

And that's when someone strutted up to him.

"General Braig." Xemnas said smirking. "I've got some good news."

"What?" Braig asked tiredly.

"Your son is being brought here right now." Xemnas said and Braig's eyes widened.

"..Why is he being brought here?" Braig asked quickly and he chuckled.

"So you two could be together for your final hours. You better pray that he's a strong worker." Xemnas said and Braig growled. The bastard.

* * *

"What's wrong Demyx?" Faith asked and Demyx looked up at the strange woman. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He understood why she didn't want him, but she never came to visit him or anything. This woman wasn't his mom. Adelle wasn't even his mom.

"I hope they're ok." Demyx said softly and her look hardened.

"I honestly don't care." She said and Demyx looked at her quite repulsed.

"Why would you say that? Braig took care of me like his own son!" Demyx shouted and she rolled her eyes.

"What did he fuck you like he fucked your father? Is that why your so attached to him?" She asked in an acid like voice.

"No mother." Demyx said through clenched teeth. "Braig was a great man. He still is."

"Yeah, the asshole stole MY husband and couldn't even save him." Faith replied bitterly.

"Shut up. You don't know Braig like I do." Demyx said and she glared at him.

"I know him more than you do. I've known him since before Zexion was born." She retorted. "Scum, that's what he is."

"Shut up. He is not. He's a kind man!" Demyx snapped.

"So he did have sex with you. Is that why Adelle left? Because he's homosexual? I think that's why actually. And that's when she met Luxord." She said and Demyx froze.

"Luxord?" He asked and Faith raised her eyebrow.

"Oh you know him? Him and Adelle had a thing for the longest time. She cheated on Braig with him a few times. Payback for him and Demyx." Faith said and Demyx gulped. Did Zexion know that? "For a while they were actually married too. They got a divorce because Luxord was cheating on her with this girl. I don't remember her name. But then those two had a baby girl and Luxord married her. Luxord is actually the biggest slut I know." She said and Demyx started to feel nauseous. "I would have had a thing with Luxord, probably could if I wanted to. But I decided against it. I don't know how many people he's had sex with."

"..." Demyx couldn't say anything. He wished he could stay ignorant. "... Anything else about Braig?"

* * *

"Mom?" Zexion asked and Adelle walked over to him, having to avoid several people to get to him.

"Wow you've gotten big." She said and Zexion glared.

"Yeah, it's only been about 15 years." Zexion retorted and she smiled at him.

"Wow, you look a lot like me." She said with a smile and Zexion glared.

"What do you want mom?" He asked and she smiled sadly.

"What's happened with you?" She asked and Zexion felt that now was a good time to ask.

"Do you remember a man by the name of Luxord?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes. I do. He was one of the most gorgeous British guys I knew." She said and Zexion turned to her with a hard stare.

"What happened with you and him?" Zexion asked and she looked embarrassed.

"I don't think that's a--"

"Did you have sex with him?" Zexion asked, blunt and to the point. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah.... A few times." She said and tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"... Mom... I love him." Zexion said and her eyes widened and her face turned pale.

"No, no, no." She said and shook her head. "That can't be possible."

"It is." Zexion whispered and hit his head on the wall behind him. "I love him so much it hurts. I haven't seen him in 8 years. He was repositioned to a different part of Germany."

"...Don't get involved with him Zexion. As your mother I forbid it." Adelle said and Zexion glared.

"Please, you've been everything but my mom." Zexion said and Adelle looked at Zexion pleadingly.

"Please, listen to me. Luxord lies to get what he wants. He probably already forgot about you."

"No mom. Your wrong. He said once this is over, we're getting married."

"That's because he knows it wont be over. He was just using you." Adelle said and Zexion shook his head.

"When we get married... You'll see." Zexion said stubbornly and she sighed.

"For your sake Zexion... I hope he's changed from the Luxord I knew." She said and Zexion looked down. What Luxord DID she know?

"Well... We don't know the same Luxord, that's for sure." Zexion said and she sighed.

"Whatever you say Zexion." She whispered.

* * *

"Your lying." Demyx said and Faith shook her head.

"I'm being serious. Braig and Luxord aren't the people you think they are. They're sneaky, devious people with multiple personalities. You only know one. Just wait until you fall deeper in love with one of them, you'll see how it goes."

Demyx turned away. She was lying. She just had to.

* * *

Luxord sighed. It was going to take another hour to get to Auschwitz. Hopefully Zexion wasn't hurt by that time.

He looked at the sky and silently prayed.

Zexion was the only person he stayed completely loyal for. It's been 8 sex-less years and somehow it didn't bother him one bit. He knew he was going to have Zexion. And that's all he wanted.

* * *

The train stopped and everyone was taken off. Again the names were read and Zexion was separated from his mother. He didn't care one bit though. He was glad to be away from her.

They burned a number onto your arm so they knew who you were. Zexion was brought with the adult males and saw a very familiar face.

"Dad." Zexion called out and sprinted over to his father.

"Oh son.. I was hoping you wouldn't have to see me like this." Braig said, he looked really worn out and tired.

"Don't worry dad, I'm here. I'll take care of you." Zexion whispered and let Braig lay on his lap.

"Honestly... I'm not going to make it very long." Braig said and Zexion smiled.

"Dad, of coarse you are. We'll get it out." Zexion said and Braig chuckled.

"Zexion, I'm getting old." Braig said and Zexion shook his head.

"No dad, your only 48." Zexion argued and Braig gave him a smirk.

"I'm old and worn out. There's nothing I can do about that son."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own KH**

* * *

**November 25****th**** 1941**

Zexion woke up and looked around. Braig was nowhere in sighed. He jumped up and looked around. That's when he saw it. It was a building labeled 'Showers' and that's where his father was being brought to. No. That's the gas chamber.

Zexion jumped up and tried to get to him, but the door closed. Zexion dropped to his knees.

His father was lost.

"Dad." He whispered and a few tears ran down his face. He sprinted over to the door and tried to open it. It didn't go to well with all of the Nazi's working it. "DAD!!" Zexion screamed and one of the Nazi's grabbed him and beat him until he stopped fussing. "No... Dad." He whimpered and his lower lip began to shake.

* * *

"So this is Auschwitz." Luxord whispered to himself before strutting into the concentration camp. How ironic that the first thing he'd hear was Zexion.

"DAD!!" He shouted in despair and Luxord's heart dropped and he sprinted to where Zexion was. When he got there Zexion laid limp on the ground with blood surrounding him.

"Zexion." Luxord whispered but first went to the gas chambers. "Did you start the gas?" Luxord asked and one of them nodded. Luxord growled and opened the door, covering his face. "BRAIG!" He shouted and saw him in the corner with his eyes closed. Luxord quickly grabbed him and brought him out, much to the Nazi's anger. They couldn't say anything. Luxord was a higher position than them.

Luxord laid Braig down near Zexion.

"Wake up." He whispered to both of them. Braig's eyes slowly opened and he gave a weak smile.

"Thank you for saving him... But now is my time to go... Tell him when he wakes up, I love him... And tell Demyx... I love.. Him.. Too.." Braig said and closed his eyes again. But this time, they wouldn't reopen. But he died with a smile, knowing that Luxord wouldn't let him down.

He failed. He failed Braig and Demyx and Zexion. He couldn't keep them safe.

"I'll tell them Braig." Luxord whispered. "Rest in peace. You're an angel. I'm sorry for everything I've done."

Luxord picked up Zexion and looked down at the dead Braig one more time and walked away. He stormed into the entrance and glared at the people there.

"I'm taking Zexion Ienzo." He said and they nodded and showed him a list with the names listed alphabetically. When Luxord was about to sign he saw a name.

_Adelle Ienzo_

No way.

He signed his name and holding Zexion bride style he walked to the woman section and looked around. Sure enough, there was Adelle.

"...Luxord?!" She asked surprised and ran over to him.

"Yes." He said calmly and she was more surprised that he was holding her son.

"What are you doing with Zexion?" She asked and Luxord smiled and kissed Zexion's forehead.

"I love him Adelle. I'm going to marry him." Luxord said and Adelle looked down.

"So you really have changed, haven't you?" She asked and Luxord nodded.

"I never thought I'd give up my slutty ways but... I can't help it. I hope you don't mind." Luxord said and Adelle smiled, her beautiful smile.

"Hurt him, I hurt you." She said and Luxord smiled.

"Do you want me to take you away too?" He asked and she looked at Zexion and shook her head.

"I've caused enough trouble. I'm going to stay out of your lives. Leave Luxord. Goodbye." She said and Luxord nodded slowly and turned around

* * *

Demyx dropped to the floor. Luxord stood in front of him with Zexion limp in his arms.

"H-he's dead?" Demyx asked and Luxord nodded slowly. Luxord put Zexion down and started cleaning off the blood.

"I'm sorry Zexion. I tried to save him. He was stubborn. He told me to tell you that he loves you. He died smiling Demyx. He really does love you. Don't believe for a second that he doesn't.

"I-I know." Demyx sobbed out and hugged Luxord. He didn't care what Faith said about Luxord, he wasn't right. Luxord wasn't a bad person.

"I tried Demyx... He was pushed into the gas chambers before I could do anything. I got him out but he already inhaled to much of that stuff." Luxord said and Demyx looked down and nodded.

"Oh." Demyx whispered and they turned to Zexion who was just waking up for the first time in a few hours.

"Is it over? Am I dead?" Zexion asked weakly and Luxord laughed with tears in his eyes.

"No. Your not dead." Luxord said and hugged him. "You had me going all around the world to get you."

"Where's dad?" Zexion asked and Demyx looked down but then looked at Zexion with a small smile.

"He passed away Zexion." Demyx said and Zexion blinked and then shook his head.

"No..." Zexion said and looked down.

"I tried to save him but I just couldn't." Luxord said and Zexion sighed.

"I want to be alone for a while." He said and got up and walked around. They were somewhere he's never seen before. He looked around confused. He then noticed that Luxord wasn't wearing his uniform. He was dressed like a regular person.

"...Luxord... Where are we?" Zexion asked and Luxord and Demyx walked over.

"We're in England." Luxord said and looked at Zexion.

"You won't have to worry anymore Zexion. We're safe." Luxord whispered and Zexion sighed. "Zexion." Luxord whispered and Zexion turned to him.

"Yes, Luxord?" Zexion asked and Luxord pulled out a small black box.

"I think you agreed to something." Luxord said and Zexion grinned as Luxord slipped on the ring. They kissed tenderly and Demyx walked over and hugged them both.

"I love you guys." Demyx said smiling and Zexion kissed Demyx's cheek.

"I love you too brother." He said and Zexion looked down and saw he had the star of David around his neck and looked up at Luxord.

"A Nazi loving a Jew. What an oxymoron." He said chuckling.

"Yeah I know." Zexion said with a smile. "Who knew I'd fall in love with a heartless Nazi." He replied sarcastically and Luxord hugged him.

"Oh we do TOO have hearts." He said and kissed Zexion lightly on the lips.

**The end**


End file.
